El Toque Sanador
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Precuela 12. La raza de los hombres ansía el poder. ¿Qué harán con un joven manyan al que han alejado de los suyos?
1. Chapter 1

**No sé que velocidad me entró, pero aquí va e primer capítulo de la nueva historia XD**

 **El Toque Sanador**

Capítulo 1

Flashback – 2500 años antes de la Guerra del Anillo…

Era una cálida noche estrellada. El reino del Bosque Negro era magnífico ahora que la primavera había regresado. Los árboles susurraban con la brisa. Los grillos cantaban sus felices canciones, celebrando la llegada de la estación más hermosa.

Thranduil celebraba una gran fiesta para su pueblo en el gran salón, ¡y qué fantástico evento! Todos sus súbditos habían acudido, llenando el lugar hasta el máximo de su capacidad. Bailaron toda la noche después del gran banquete, y como anfitrión cortés que era, Thranduil se unió a ellos en la celebración, paseando entre su pueblo y preguntándoles por su bienestar.

Arriba, en el palacio, en el ala real, Keldarion, el príncipe heredero, estaba sentado junto a su hermano menor en la cama y acariciaba amorosamente los cabellos dorados del elfling.

Legolas ya estaba dormido, abrazado a su peluche y con el pulgar en la boca. El elfling estaba agotado después del día increíblemente ajetreado; trepar a la alta estantería del estudio del rey y casi causarle un ataque a su padre, jugar con su hermano en el jardín antes de trepar (¡otra vez!) al enrejado tras los arbustos, deslizarse por la barandilla de las escaleras de la sala de recibimiento y estrellarse con un jarrón enorme procedente de Rivendel (¡gracias a los Valar no se hirió de gravedad!), quedarse atrapado con un caballo enojado en uno de los establos hasta que el comandante Linden lo rescató ¡y finalmente perseguir a un gran ganso salvaje hasta que el animal se dio la vuelta y lo persiguió a él!

El príncipe más joven del Bosque Negro era un niño tan salvaje que necesitaba que lo vigilaran todo el tiempo para que no muriera a una edad tan temprana.

Keldarion sonrió al recordar todos esos acontecimientos. ¿Niño salvaje? ¡Más bien un pequeño diablo loco! Se inclinó y besó la frente de su hermano. Keldarion le había prometido al rey que iría a la celebración después de dejar a Legolas durmiendo, así que ahora que había sucumbido al sueño, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta… y entonces empezó a caer al suelo cuando sus pies resbalaron con las piezas de juguete que Legolas dejó tirados por la habitación.

"¡Aaaa…!"

Keldarion cayó con fuerza, golpeándose la cabeza con el cabezal de la cama. Durante un minuto solo pudo ver estrellas mientras yacía en el suelo, aturdido. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, con la sangre goteándole por la sien, pero lo siguiente que supo es que estaba mirando la cara angelical de Legolas.

Legolas debió de despertarse por el grito de sorpresa de su hermano y ahora el pobre elfling tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba a Keldarion, aterrorizado.

"No te mueras…" –suplicó, aferrándose a la mano de su hermano desesperadamente.

Keldarion parpadeó antes de incorporarse lentamente, haciendo una mueca.

"No me estoy muriendo, Legolas" –dijo en voz baja.

Pero Legolas no estaba muy convencido.

"Tu cabeza sangra."

Al tocar el profundo corte, Keldarion no pudo evitar gemir.

"No te preocupes, pequeño. Es solo un rasguño" –murmuró, intentando calmar a su hermano a pesar de que la herida seguía sangrando.

"Déjame ver" –Legolas se enderezó al máximo y se quedó mirando el corte con atención. Sin decir nada, puso una mano sobre el con una expresión de pura concentración.

Keldarion se estremeció ligeramente por el toque de su hermano, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Y entonces ocurrió un milagro. El dolor empezó a disminuir bajo los dedos de Legolas y desapareció por completo. Suspiró de placer pero sin entender qué acababa de ocurrir. Pero entonces, Legolas empezó a balancearse y casi cayó al suelo, pero el príncipe heredero consiguió atraparlo justo a tiempo.

"¡Legolas! –Keldarion bajó la mirada hacia el pálido rostro de su hermano, ansioso. Legolas parecía aún más cansado que antes-. ¿Legolas?"

El elfling gimió y sus ojos empezaron a desenfocarse.

"¿Kel…? No me siento… bien. Cansado…"

Keldarion entró en pánico. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan débil de repente? También se dio cuenta de que su dolor había desaparecido y el corte se había cerrado, completamente curado.

Y entonces Keldarion lo supo.

¡Legolas era un manyan! ¡Su hermano menor era un curandero, al igual que su difunta madre! ¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡Era un sanador!

Durante su vida, la reina Marwana fue la curandera real del reino del bosque. De los elfos silvanos y sangre noble, nació siendo manyan, al igual que su madre y su abuela antes que ella. La línea de manyans había surgido con el comienzo de la Tierra Media y la extraordinaria capacidad de curación había sido transmitida de generación en generación durante miles de años. Pero solo una persona poseía esa poder en cada época, nunca más de uno a la vez. Y ahora parecía que el regalo había sido transmitido a Legolas.

Keldarion miró a su hermano con asombro.

"¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?"

Pero Legolas se acurrucó contra su pecho.

"Estoy cansado. Quiero dormir" –murmuró, antes de deslizarse al mundo de los sueños. Acunando en sus brazos al elfling dormido, Keldarion se puso en pie y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Thranduil estaba enfrascado en una conversación con el comandante Linden cuando Keldarion llegó corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡Padre!"

El rey miró hacia él al instante y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se posaron en el elfling en brazos de Keldarion. Enseguida se acercó a ellos y cogió a Legolas en brazos.

"¿Kel? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Legolas se ha hecho daño?"

Keldarion negó con la cabeza sin percatarse de las miradas interesadas de los huéspedes.

"No. ¡No fue Legolas quien se hizo daño, sino yo! ¡Y él me curó!"

Los ojos de Thranduil se abrieron como platos mientras que los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando escucharon la declaración de Keldarion. Mostrando los restos de sangre en su cabeza, Keldarion relató lo que había pasado en la habitación. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio mientras escuchaban atentamente al príncipe heredero, cada vez más sorprendidos. Un manyan recibía su poder durante la pubertad, pero con solo 300 años Legolas no era más que un niño.

Acomodando al príncipe durmiente en sus brazos, el rey despejó el cabello de Legolas de la parte trasera de su cuello… y se quedó inmóvil. Allí estaba, el pequeño bulto en la piel de alabastro, donde estaba la piedra curativa manyan.

El rey del Bosque Negro se quedó sin palabras y cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Keldarion lo observaba con la misma expresión de asombro en su rostro.

"Es un manyan, ¿verdad, padre? Legolas es igual que madre."

Thranduil asintió débilmente. _¿Mi bebé, un manyan? ¡Ay, Elbereth, ayúdanos!_ Entonces se volvió hacia su pueblo, que los habían estado mirando con asombro.

"¡He aquí! –anunció, levantando sin esfuerzo al niño dormido para que todos lo vieran-. ¡Un nuevo manyan ha nacido!"

El anuncio fue recibido con una ovación y aplausos. Los habitantes del Bosque Negro estaban increíblemente felices de que por fin había surgido un sucesor de la reina Marwana como curandero real… y tan pronto. Luego Thranduil bajó a su hijo y se quedó mirando el rostro de Legolas con una mezcla de emociones: maravilla, alegría, ansiedad, miedo…

 _Es demasiado joven como para ser un manyan_. El rey sacudió la cabeza, todavía incrédulo. _¡Valar! ¡Es solo un bebé!_

"¿Padre?"

Thranduil se volvió hacia su hijo mayor.

"¿Sí, Kel?"

"Yo lo protegeré" –prometió Keldarion.

Podía leer los sentimientos de su padre con mucha claridad y sabía el temor que desgarraba a Thranduil por dentro. Ser un manyan a una edad tan temprana haría que Legolas fuera muy vulnerable al dolor y la miseria, a heridas y enfermedades, a las emociones… Tendría que aprender a controlar su habilidad antes de perder el control.

"Lo protegeré –repitió Keldarion-. Con mi vida. Le guiaré para que no se sobrepase con su habilidad y detendré a cualquiera que se atreva a manipularlo. Lo juro."

Thranduil miró con orgullo a su primogénito. Keldarion tenía 1300 años, era solo un adolescente, pero ya era más sabio de lo que se esperaba a su edad. Legolas murmuró incoherencias cuando Thranduil lo puso de nuevo en brazos de Keldarion. Luego besó la frente del príncipe heredero.

"Sé que lo harás, hijo mío."

"Igual que yo, mi señor" –dijo el comandante Linden. Esto fue repetido también por otros guerreros y súbditos.

Mientras tanto, los árboles cantaban mucho más fuerte. Tenían razones para alegrarse. Había surgido un nuevo manyan.

 _Muchos, muchos años después… (continuará)_


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Muchos, muchos años después…

Acababa de amanecer. Tres individuos entraron en la habitación en silencio, con cuidado de no hacer ruidos para no despertar a nadie. Después cerrar la puerta tras ellos, se deslizaron sigilosamente hacia la cama donde cierto príncipe de cabellos dorados estaba profundamente dormido. Tras una señal, los tres se abalanzaron a la vez sobre él, agarrándolo por los brazos y las piernas. Legolas se despertó de golpe.

"¿Qué…?"

Una mano le cubrió la boca antes de que pudiera gritar. Luchó para liberarse, pero las manos lo sujetaban con fuerza. En medio de gritos ahogados y maldiciones, lo sacaron de la habitación, lo llevaron a través del pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y lo sacaron por la puerta, yendo directamente al jardín.

Tras detenerse en el estanque del jardín, los secuestradores de Legolas se sonrieron y lo lanzaron al agua. Legolas aterrizó entre salpicaduras, gritando indignado.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Legolas!" –gritaron sus secuestradores.

Escupiendo agua y maldiciendo, Legolas miró a los tres elfos que se reían histéricamente ante él.

"¿A esto le dices feliz?" –dijo echando humo, sentado en el estanque con el agua hasta el pecho y calado hasta los huesos.

Keldarion y sus amigos, los gemelos de Rivendell, seguían riéndose.

"¡Claro que sí!"

Legolas frunció el ceño. Llegar a los 2000 años podía ser un sufrimiento. Esto era incluso pero que cuando cumplió los 1000, cuando lo despertaron a medianoche cantándole canciones subidas de tono. ¡A voz en grito! Toda la casa de Thranduil los había oído.

"Vamos, Legolas. No te enfades. ¡Solo queremos que tu 2000 cumpleaños sea inolvidable!" –dijo Elrohir, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Riéndose, Keldarion se agachó y lo ayudó a salir del estanque.

"Vamos a secarte antes de que te congeles."

Todavía con el ceño fruncido, Legolas los dejó que le ayudaran a levantarse.

"¿Sabéis qué? Creo que también quiero que hoy sea inolvidable."

Elladan arqueó las cejas.

"¿De verdad? ¿Así que no estás enfadado por lo del estanque?"

Keldarion frunció el ceño, un poco incómodo cuando Legolas sonrió maliciosamente, diciendo:

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¡Sé que no os vais a enfadar cuando haga esto!" –sin previo aviso, el príncipe más joven se lanzó de nuevo al estanque, arrastrando a los otros tres con él.

"¡Aieeeee!"

Los cuatro cayeron al agua con un fuerte chapoteo, creando una ola enorme en el proceso. Mientras Keldarion y los gemelos murmuraban indignados, Legolas se rio a carcajadas.

"¡Esto es lo que llamo un feliz cumpleaños!"

Elladan y Elrohir no dejaban de murmurar, mirando sus ropas empapadas con disgusto.

"¡No puedo creer que nuestro plan fracasara!" –dijo Elrohir.

Keldarion se escurrió el agua del cabello negro empapado, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

"Tenías que tomar represalias, ¿no?"

"Oh, sí" –Legolas flotaba de espaldas en el agua, sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cerrados. Empezaba a relajarse con los sonidos de la madrugada; el canto de los pájaros, los sonidos de las ardillas, el suspiro de la brisa, el…

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! –tronó una voz de repente. Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron de golpe y tragó saliva cuando vio al rey de Mirkwood acercándose a ellos, ceñudo-. ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¿Qué hacéis los cuatro en el estanque y a estas horas del día? –exigió saber con los brazos en jarras.

Acababa de despertarse por la risa de los chicos y después de ponerse apresuradamente su túnica con adornos dorados había salido a investigar. Encontrar el lugar no fue difícil, solo tenía que seguir sus voces. ¡Caramba! ¡Podrían despertar hasta a los muertos!

Todavía sentados en el estanque, los elfos más jóvenes se miraron con timidez. Keldarion fue el único que se atrevió a responder.

"Err… ¿celebrando el cumpleaños de Legolas?" –el príncipe heredero se encogió al ver que la expresión de su padre se volvía aún más aterradora.

"¿Celebrando? –la voz del rey estaba en calma-. ¡¿Perdiendo el tiempo en el estanque como una banda de patos locos?!"

Los jóvenes hicieron una mueca mientras la voz de Thranduil se alzaba cada vez más. El rey miró fijamente a su hijo menor.

"¿Qué dices tú, Legolas?"

"¡¿Yo?! –los ojos de Legolas se abrieron como platos-. ¡Empezaron ellos! ¡Me secuestraron y me tiraron aquí!"

"¡Sí, y luego nos arrastraste contigo!" –señaló Elrohir.

"¡Os lo teníais ben merecido!" –replicó Legolas.

"¡Silencio! –gritó Thranduil, haciendo que diera un salto del susto. El rey se inclinó y agarró a Legolas por la oreja-. Tú vienes conmigo."

"¡Ay! ¡Padre! –se quejó Legolas mientras tiraba de él-. ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Me secuestraron!" –pero el rey de Mirkwood lo ignoró y siguió caminando de regreso al palacio.

Keldarion y los gemelos se miraron con aire de culpabilidad.

"Err… ¿nos pasamos?" –preguntó Keldarion, empezando a arrepentirse.

Elladan y Elrohir inclinaron.

"¿Qué crees que hará tu padre con él?" –inquirió Elladan.

Sin responder, Keldarion salió del estanque y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el palacio, con los gemelos tras él. Al entrar al vestíbulo, encontraron a Thranduil y Legolas de pie cerca de las escaleras. Keldarion habló inmediatamente.

"¡Padre! ¡No fue culpa de Legolas! Lo sacamos de la habitación cuando dormía y lo tiramos en el estanque y…" –la voz de Keldarion se desvaneció cuando vio la sonrisa tonta en la cara de su hermano. La cálida bata del rey estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo empapado. ¡Y Thranduil estaba sonriendo! El rey elevó las cejas.

"Sí, lo sé."

"¿Lo sabes?" –Keldarion y los gemelos empezaron a sentirse muy incómodos.

"Por supuesto. Creí a Legolas desde el principio. Solo quería que admitierais el crimen."

Keldarion y los gemelos se quejaron. ¡Los había engañado! ¡Vaya con el rey astuto!

"Bueno… err…" –inquietos, los tres 'criminales' miraron a Legolas cuando se echó a reír como un idiota, pero volvieron a centrarse en Thranduil cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo.

"El secuestro es un delito, y por eso debéis ser castigados."

Legolas se rio más fuerte y Thranduil levantó una mano cuando los tres elfos abrieron la boca para hablar.

"No he terminado –dijo sonriendo-. Como castigo, quiero que… -después de una pausa para crear intriga, continuó-. … ¡sirváis la mesa de la cena de esta noche!"

"¡¿Qué?!" –exclamaron Keldarion y los gemelos, horrorizados.

A estas alturas Legolas se había dejado caer en uno de los escalones, riéndose histérico. Sujetándose el estómago, dijo entrecortadamente.

"¿Servir la mesa? ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Ay, padre! ¡Sí que va a ser un feliz cumpleaños!"

Frunciendo el ceño hacia su hermano, Keldarion murmuró:

"Padre, lo mimas demasiado."

"Se lo merece. Al fin y al cabo, es su cumpleaños –Thranduil ayudó a Legolas a levantarse, que todavía se estaba riendo-. Vamos, hijo. Vamos a vestirte… ¡y dejémosles a merced de los criados!"

Thranduil se llevó a Legolas, ignorando las quejas y maldiciones de los otros. Sonrió aún más al oír la alegre risa de Legolas y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, le dijo:

"Te ha gustado, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sí –riéndose, el príncipe se secó las lágrimas de los ojos-. Gracias, padre. ¡Ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños!"

Thranduil lo abrazó por los hombros y miró a los ojos centelleantes de su hijo.

"Y tú formas parte de lo más preciado para mí, Legolas. Verte feliz me hace feliz… ¡incluso cuando eres como un dolor en el trasero!"

Legolas se sonrojó.

"¡Vamos, padre! No empieces a decir cosas cursis."

Eso hizo que Thranduil soltara una carcajada. Mientras Legolas se ponía ropa seca, el rey recogía la habitación sin darse cuenta; colocó las almohadas que estaban en el suelo, cogió la túnica que colgaba de la lámpara del techo (¡no tenía ni idea de cómo pudo haber llegado hasta allí!) y enderezó la silla volcada.

"¡Dios mío, Legolas! ¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí? ¡¿Luchas con un jabalí?!"

Legolas solo emitió una risa tímida. El rey negó con la cabeza, un poco exasperado. Sus hijos eran tan opuestos como la noche y el día. La habitación de Keldarion siempre estaba impecable, la de Legolas hecha un desastre. El príncipe mayor siempre iba vestido con elegancia, mientras que Legolas prefería una sencilla túnica y leggings. Ni siquiera se parecían físicamente. Keldarion tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azul cobalto, lo que le daba un aspecto muy atractivo. Legolas, por el contrario, había heredado la hermosura de su madre, con el cabello dorado y un par de ojos plateados y traviesos que se oscurecían hasta alcanzar el gris de una tormenta cuando estaba enojado… o cuando estaba tramando algo.

Legolas siempre estaba tramando algo. Y al final terminaba en problemas. A veces, Thranduil se preguntaba si tenía 'problema' como segundo nombre, pues parecía que éstos lo seguían a dondequiera que iba. Desde niño, el príncipe había sido tan activo y enérgico que los demás tenían problemas para seguirle el ritmo. Solo Keldarion (y a veces los gemelos de Rivendell, que visitaban el Bosque Negro con frecuencia) lo conseguían.

Hacía años, Legolas desapareció durante una semana completa. El reino entero entró en caos buscándolo por todas partes. Con 500 años y siendo un elfling tan activo podría estar en cualquier parte. Pero uno de los guardias había recordado verlo sanar a un ratón herido, que luego había huido a las mazmorras. Y allí lo encontraron. Inconsciente en el suelo, débil por el hambre y temblando de miedo. El niño se había perdido en el laberinto de túneles y nunca volvió a bajar hasta allí después de eso.

Varios meses después, se había roto las dos piernas después de saltar desde el tejado del palacio. Pensó que podría volar como los pájaros. Todo esto había hecho que Thranduil ordenara que debía ser vigilado en todo momento ¡antes de que el príncipe se suicidara!

Ser un manyan también había causado que se metiera en problemas. Una vez, mientras curaba a un caballo que había sido herido por una flecha, fue golpeado brutalmente en el costado. Se rompió las costillas y estuvo a punto de perforarse un pulmón. Fue arañado por un águila mensajera mientras le sanaba un ala rota, casi en los ojos. También tuvo que curar una vez a nueve guerreros del Bosque Negro que habían sido heridos por orcos. Los sanó en una noche, casi matándose a sí mismo por usar demasiada energía. Le llevó una semana recuperarse, preocupando a todo el mundo.

Legolas había sido más cuidadoso con su habilidad después de eso, ayudado por Keldarion. Empezó a conocer sus límites y a ser más consciente de las consecuencias. Siempre un salvador de sus compañeros y animales heridos, Legolas tenía el corazón más grande de la Tierra Media, ¡pero también era un cabeza dura y siempre conseguía volver loco a su padre!

 _¡Ay! ¡Me matará algún día de los nervios, si es que no se mata a sí mismo!_ Pensó Thranduil mientras miraba a su hijo, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, tirando de sus botas de cuero suave. Había una gran fiesta esa noche para celebrar el cumpleaños número 2000 del príncipe. Para el rey era una fecha agridulce, pues ese día también hacía 2000 años de la muerte de la reina Marwana. Pero la vida continuaba y Legolas era muy querido por el pueblo del Bosque Negro. El primer día de octubre era el día de Legolas, a pesar de la tragedia acaecida en su nacimiento.

Thranduil se agachó y puso una mano sobre la cabeza dorada de Legolas. El príncipe miró hacia arriba, sonriéndole a su padre. No tuvieron que intercambiar palabras, ambos comprendían por completo los sentimientos del otro.

Afuera, en el patio del palacio, ya estaba preparadas las mesas y las sillas para la alegre fiesta de esa noche…

 **¡Vaya cantidad de problemas que persiguen a Legolas! Para los que no las han leído, se menciona a otras historias de esta maravillosa serie en este capítulo: 'El retorcido laberinto', cuando Legolas se pierde en las mazmorras; 'Aprendiendo a volar', cuando se lanza del tejado; y 'Demasiado'. Les invito a que las lean si no lo han hecho.**

 **¿Qué problemas surgirán en los próximos capítulos? *.***


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

"¡Ey, Kel! ¿Estás despierto?" –susurró Legolas, emocionado, inclinado sobre la cama de su hermano.

Keldarion gruñó, cubriéndose la cabeza con la manta.

"Ahora sí. ¿Qué quieres, mocoso?"

"¿Recuerdas la taberna de la que nos hablaron los gemelos? ¿A la que fueron a por un par de pintas de cerveza?"

"Sí. ¿Y qué?" –murmuró Keldarion desinteresadamente desde debajo de la colcha, deseando que su hermano se fuera y lo dejara en paz.

Todavía estaba un poco cansado y le dolían los brazos después de llevar todas esas bandejas de comida durante la cena. Respetaba a los criados por eso. ¡El príncipe nunca había pensado que llevar bandejas pesadas era tan agotador como blandir una espada!

Los sirvientes se habían quedado asombrados (y bastante ilusionados también) de tener a tres nobles elfos ayudándoles a servir las mesas. Elladan y Elrohir se habían quejado todo el tiempo, y no dejaban de fruncirle el ceño a Legolas que no podía dejar de sonreír. Prometieron vengarse del 'cumpleañero' cuando visitara Rivendell.

"¡Por la sangre de Sauron! ¡Deja de saltar en la cama! –maldijo Keldarion cuando Legolas saltó de repente sobre la cama a su lado y lo hizo rebotar. Legolas se limitó a sonreír cuando su hermano surgió de debajo de las mantas y lo miró-. ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya estoy despierto! ¿Qué pasa con la taberna?"

"¿Por qué no me lleváis? Nunca he probado la cerveza" –dijo Legolas con entusiasmo.

Keldarion se quedó inmóvil, mirando a su hermano con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?"

"Que por qué no vamos a la taberna y…"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Te oí la primera vez! Pero, ¿por qué quieres ir?"

"Err… ¿por la cerveza?"

Keldarion suspiró.

"Legolas, no creo que puedas aguantarlo. Es más fuerte que nuestro vino."

Legolas cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y levantó la barbilla orgullosamente.

"¿Yo no y vosotros sí?"

El elfo mayor suspiró otra vez.

"Bueno, somos mayores que tú. Tenemos más experiencia."

Legolas resopló y se bajó de la cama.

"Sí, claro. ¿Así que no vienes conmigo?"

"No. Así que vuelve a tu habitación y… Espera. ¿Ir contigo? ¿Qué quiere decir ir contigo? ¡Ey, vuelve aquí! –Keldarion se levantó de un salto y persiguió a Legolas que se dirigía al balcón-. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Salir furtivamente en medio de la noche?"

"Sí, ¿y qué?"

"¡Padre se enfadará si se entera!"

"Entonces no dejes que se entere. ¿Entonces vas a venir? Iré de todas formas, contigo o sin ti."

"No te dejaré" –dijo Keldarion con firmeza. Casi nunca dejaban que Legolas saliera solo del palacio, así que ¿ir solo a una taberna llena de humanos? ¡Era completamente absurdo!

"¿De verdad? ¿Y qué harás para detenerme?"

"¿Qué tal golpearte en la cabeza?"

"Inténtalo" –lo desafió Legolas, sonriendo.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose fijamente. Keldarion se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba completamente vestido y armado con arco y flechas, preparado para irse. ¡Y no pensaba echarse atrás! _¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué tengo un hermano tan terco?!_ Gruñó con frustración, tirándose del cabello.

"¡Está bien! ¡Iré contigo!"

Legolas sonrió.

"Sabía que lo harías."

Murmurando algo inteligible, Keldarion empezó a vestirse. Después de atarse el arco a la espalda, dijo:

"Vamos a despertar a los gemelos."

Los gemelos no estaban muy contentos de que los despertaran de su profundo sueño.

"Estoy cansado –gimió Elrohir cuando iban los cuatro a buscar los caballos al establo-. ¿No podemos hacer esto mañana? Quiero dormir."

"¡Eres un bebé, Ro!" –rio Legolas.

"¿Por qué siempre consigue lo que quiere?" –se quejó Elladan, haciendo un gesto hacia el joven príncipe sonriente.

"¡Porque siempre le damos lo que quiere!" –replicó Keldarion en respuesta.

Después de dejarle un mensaje al rey con el soldado de guardia, la pequeña tropa cabalgó hacia Bree, la ciudad de los hombres que estaba a más de cien leguas de distancia.

"¿Sabes qué? Padre nos matará cuando lleguemos a casa" –le dijo Keldarion a su hermano mientras cabalgaban uno al lado del otro por el camino desierto.

Legolas se rio.

"Te matará a ti primero. Y cuando vaya a por mí, ¡ya estaré a miles de leguas!"

Keldarion y los gemelos pusieron los ojos en blanco, exasperados. Legolas estaba de buen humor esa noche. Habían estado viajando tres horas, pero el joven elfo no mostraba ni un signo de fatiga. Ya había pasado la medianoche y los otros tres empezaban a desear no haber salido nunca de sus camas.

"Puede que la taberna ya haya cerrado cuando lleguemos, Legolas" –dijo Elrohir.

Pero eso no desanimó a Legolas. El príncipe solamente miró a su amigo y sonrió, feliz.

"¡Entonces esperaremos a que abra!" – se rio a carcajadas cuando escuchó suspiros y gemidos. ¡Le encantaba cuando tenía a los otros tres en sus manos!

Dejó de reír de repente cuando sus agudos sentidos captaron una presencia, seguido por el sonido de un caballo relinchando de dolor.

"¿Habéis oído eso? Parece que hay alguien después de esa curva."

Keldarion asintió.

"Sí. Creo que se trata de un humano con un caballo."

Legolas ya estaba avanzando hacia allí.

"Vamos a comprobarlo."

Los otros elfos trotaron tras él, preparando sus arcos por si acaso. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que no era necesario. Acostado sobre un lado en medio del camino estaba un hermoso caballo negro, con un muchacho atrapado bajo su cuerpo. El chico estaba seminconsciente y gimiendo de dolor. A varios pies de distancia, había un agujero bastante peligroso que podría haber sido la causa de que el caballo tropezara y cayera.

Legolas ya había desmontado y se arrodilló al lado de las dos figuras que yacían en el suelo, susurrándole al caballo todo el tiempo.

"Oh, pobrecito. No pasa nada. No te haré daño. Estarás bien."

"A… ayúdame –suplicó el muchacho herido, mirando a Legolas con los ojos llenos de dolor. Entonces abrió los ojos como platos al fijarse en él-. ¡Eres… un elfo!"

Keldarion y los gemelos también desmontaron y se acercaron.

"Sí. Igual que nosotros."

El niño estaba aterrorizado.

"Por favor… no me matéis."

Legolas frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué lo haríamos? Solo queremos ayudar."

"Oh" –el muchacho parecía aliviado, pero de repente se encogió de dolor.

"¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué pasó?" –le preguntó Keldarion mientras miraban como podían levantar al animal herido.

"Mi nombre es Hamil. Llevaba el caballo a mi maestro… después de llevarlo a hacer ejercicio ayer por la noche. Iba demasiado rápido y no vi el agujero… y tropecé. Hemos estado aquí desde entonces" –dijo Hamil con la voz débil.

"No podemos mover el caballo. Sus patas delanteras están rotas –dijo Legolas con suavidad, mientras pasaba las manos por las extremidades del caballo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su hermano-. Solo podremos moverlo si lo curamos."

Keldarion miró al muchacho, inquieto. Legolas nunca había usado su habilidad frente a un humano. Esta sería la primera vez.

"¿Estás seguro, hermano?"

Legolas asintió. Comprendía la preocupación de su hermano pero no había manera de que dejara al muchacho y al animal allí sufriendo.

"Sí. Mantenedlo quieto mientras me ocupo de sus patas."

Tras colocar las manos sobre las heridas, Legolas concentró su energía curativa en los dedos. El caballo se sacudió varias veces, sorprendido por la extraña sensación, pero luego se quedó inmóvil cuando los otros tres elfos lo sujetaron. Después de un minuto, el caballo se levantó despacio. Entonces al no sentir dolor dio varios pasos, alejándose un poco. Tras sonreírle al caballo, Legolas se giró hacia Hamil, que lo miraba un poco temeroso.

"Entonces, ¿dónde estás herido?"

Hamil se tomó un momento para responder, por lo asombrado que estaba.

"M… mis costillas y un hombro, m… mi señor."

Legolas no perdió el tiempo y continuó con sus cuidados, consciente de la mirada fija del chico. Cuando terminó, el príncipe se levantó y ayudó al muchacho a levantarse. Había una mezcla de sentimientos en la cara de Hamil; incredulidad, asombro y un poco de miedo.

"Gracias… mi señor. Eres muy amable –dijo Hamil. Todavía podía recordar la maravillosa sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando el elfo tocó sus lesiones. Nunca había sentido nada igual-. Eres un sanador, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?"

Legolas negó con la cabeza.

"Es un regalo. Solo prométeme que tendrás más cuidado cuando vuelvas a montar a caballo."

"Lo haré. Y gracias de nuevo por salvarnos la vida."

"Ten –dijo Elrohir, poniendo la brida del caballo en la mano de Hamil. El rostro del muchacho cambió al instante-. ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi amo! ¡Seguro que estará muy enojado por llegar tan tarde! Tengo que irme."

Hamil saltó sobre el caballo recién curado y se alejó, con los elfos mirándolo. Legolas estaba a punto de montar otra vez cuando Keldarion gritó:

"¿Legolas?"

Hizo una pausa y miró a su hermano.

"¿Sí?"

"Mira, la taberna no va a irse a ningún lado. ¿Por qué no acampamos aquí y continuamos el camino cuando salga el sol?"

Legolas lo pensó, y luego sonrió con descaro.

"¿Quieres decir que estás cansado, Kel?"

Keldarion puso los ojos en blanco y los gemelos lanzaron las manos al aire.

"¡Sí, estamos cansados! ¿Estás contento? ¡La próxima vez serás tú quien sirva la mesa! ¡Nos aseguraremos de ello!"

Riéndose, Legolas llevó a su caballo hacia el bosque, fuera del camino.

"Vamos, amigo –le dijo al animal-. Estos tres ancianos quieren descansar un poco. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy mucho más joven. Estoy lleno de energía… mientras que ellos no son más que un paquete de huesos y músculos envejecidos."

"¡Te hemos oído!"

 **Ya la historia va arrancando. ¿Habrá alguna consecuencia después de que Legolas haya mostrado sus poderes? Comenten pleasee :)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esto ya empieza a ponerse interesante. Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo huelo a problemas .**

Capítulo 4

"¡Mientes!" –gritó el hombre mientras balanceaba el puño hacia el muchacho asustado.

Hamil tropezó y cayó al suelo, cubriéndose la boca cuando empezó a sangrar.

"P… Por favor, a… amo. Te digo la verdad. Yo… no estaba… intentando huir. Blackjack cayó en un agujero y… y se rompió las patas. Por eso llegamos tarde."

El hombre, Azmir hijo de Athos, el líder del clan de los nórdicos salvajes, fulminó con la mirada al esclavo. Hamil había llevado a su querido caballo a hacer ejercicio la noche pasada. Por lo general no permitía que nadie más montara al caballo, pero Blackjack estaba muy inquieto y él estaba en una reunión con sus compañeros de armas. Le había ordenado al chico que lo paseara durante una hora, sabiendo que Hamil era competente cuidando a los caballos a pesar de tener solo trece años. Pero cuando pasó el tiempo y no regresaban, el hombre empezó a enfadarse. Horas después estaba extremadamente furioso, imaginando que el muchacho había huido con su montura.

"¡No me mientas, muchacho! Dijiste que Blackjack se lesionó, pero yo lo veo bien" –gruñó Azmir. Se había sentido increíblemente aliviado ver que el caballo estaba en buen estado.

"¡Lo juro, señor! –exclamó Hamil, intentando convencer al hombre-. Estaba herido. Se rompió las patas. Yo también estaba herido, me quedé atrapado debajo de él y no podía levantarme. ¡Y luego vino la criatura más hermosa que he visto! ¡Y nos curó! ¡Nuestro dolor y heridas se fueron con un simple toque suyo! Fue increíble, señor. Casi no podía creerlo."

El muchacho se estremeció cuando Azmir se agachó junto a él.

"¿Qué criatura? ¿Me estás engañando con un cuento, muchacho?"

"¡No! ¡Es verdad! Era un elfo. Un sanador. Su cabello parecía oro hilado y sus ojos eran plateados y… ¡su toque era mágico! Había tres elfos de pelo oscuro con él y todos me ayudaron con Blackjack. Si no fuera por ellos, aún seguiría allí en medio del camino."

Azmir entrecerró los ojos hasta que formaron una rendija, evaluando las palabras del muchacho.

"¿Un curandero elfo, muchacho? ¿Dices la verdad?"

Hamil asintió vigorosamente.

"No miento, señor. Es la verdad."

"Hmmm… -Azmir se enderezó, tocándose la barbilla mientras reflexionaba-. Un curandero… Qué conveniente nos resultaría aquí –dijo bajando la mirada hacia el chico-. ¿Sabes a dónde se dirigían?"

"N… no, señor –respondió Hamil, empezando a arrepentirse de haberle hablado sobre el elfo. No le gustaba la expresión en el rostro de Azmir, pues parecía estar planeando algo.

"Ya veo –dijo Azmir, sonriendo-. Muy bien, entonces. Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por cuidar bien de Blackjack."

"Err… de nada, a… amo –tartamudeó Hamil-. ¿P… puedo irme ya?"

"¿Irte? ¿He dicho que puedas irte?" –Azmir sacudió la cabeza mientras se quitaba el cinto. Hamil abrió los ojos como platos, adivinando lo que iba a hacer con él.

"Has cometido el error de llegar tarde, muchacho. No vas a quedarte sin castigo" –dijo Azmir, justo antes de golpearlo con el cinto.

"¿Legolas? ¡Ey, Legolas! ¡Despierta!" –dijo una voz cerca de su oído. Envolviéndose más con la capa, se quejó con molestia.

"¡Oh, vete!"

Un momento después, un chorro de agua le cayó sobre la cara y Legolas se enderezó, gritando.

"¡Hijo de…! ¡¿No sabes cómo despertarme sin mojarme?!"

Elrohir le sonreía, agarrando una de las pieles del agua con una mano.

"¡Pero así es mucho más divertido! ¡Me encantó cuando te retorciste como un pez fuera del agua hace un momento!"

Legolas dio un salto y se abalanzó sobre su amigo. Enseguida peleaban por el suelo bajo las miradas divertidas de Keldarion y Elladan, cada uno animando a su hermano.

"¡Eso es, Ro! ¡Mantenlo abajo!" –gritó Elladan.

"¡Vamos, mocoso! ¡Apriétale el cuello! ¡Sí, así!" –exclamaba Keldarion.

"¡Apuesto mi daga a que Elrohir le ganará en dos minutos!"

"¡Ah, Legolas lo aplastará en un momento!"

La pelea continuó, y después de un rato Keldarion y Elladan se unieron para echar una mano. La lucha se convirtió entonces en una guerra en toda regla, ya que los dos pares de hermanos se atacaban unos a otros de broma, riendo histéricamente como maníacos. Quince minutos más tarde, estaban tendidos de espalda en el suelo, sin aliento y sonriendo estúpidamente.

"¡Ah… eso fue divertido!" –dijo Legolas con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos a los costados.

"¿Divertido? ¡Siento los brazos desencajados! –se quejó Elrohir-.¡Y me ahogaste! ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso!"

"¡Sí, y tú te sentaste en mi cara!" –respondió Legolas, sentándose y preparándose para lanzarse sobre Elrohir otra vez. Pero Elladan y Keldarion los detuvieron antes de que pudieran empezar otra vez.

"¡Ya es suficiente por hoy, niños!" –se rio Keldarion mientras agarraba a su hermano.

Elladan hizo lo mismo con Elrohir.

"Vamos a desayunar primero. Luego pueden seguir."

"No me queda energía" –gimió Elrohir, buscando en la alforja en pan de calabacín que lograron confiscar de las cocinas antes de salir del palacio del Bosque Negro. Legolas cogió el agua y fue a lavarse antes de unirse a los demás.

Una hora más tarde, los cuatro compañeros continuaban su camino hacia Bree.

"Cubríos con la capucha, chicos. Sobre todo tú, Legolas" –dijo Elladan cuando se acercaban a la ciudad de los hombres a pie. Habían dejado sus caballos varias leguas más atrás, a sabiendas de que los magníficos caballos élficos solo atraerían miradas indeseadas.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" –dijo Legolas, frunciendo el ceño.

Elladan suspiró.

"Por lo general no diría esto, ¡pero eres vergonzosamente guapo! ¡Los seres humanos no podrían dejar de mirarte si vieran tu cara! ¡Así que no hagas más preguntas y ponte la capucha!"

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Legolas miró a Elladan.

"¿Vergonzosamente guapo?"

Keldarion se rio.

"Sí. ¡Y exasperadamente terco! ¡Así que haz lo que dice!" –alzó la mano y tiró de la capucha de Legolas sobre su cabeza, ocultando la delicada forma de las orejas puntiagudas y el brillante cabello dorado.

Legolas seguía con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Hiciste que sonara como si fuera una doncella!"

Elrohir se rio.

"¡Pareces una doncella! ¡Y más con esa piel suave! ¡Brillas tanto que ni Arwen puede igualar tu resplandor!"

"¡Vete a alimentar a un Balrog, Ro!"

Elrohir rio más fuerte y esquivó el golpe de Legolas.

"¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡¿No vais a parar?! –gritó Elladan-. ¿Todavía quieres probar la cerveza, Legolas? ¿O simplemente queréis mataros? ¡Porque eso también lo podéis hacer en casa!"

"Quiero probarla, ¡pero entonces mantenlo alejado de mí!" –gruñó Legolas, volviéndose hacia la ciudad.

Los otros lo siguieron, riéndose a sus espaldas. La ciudad era un hervidero de gente; los pescaderos y carniceros vendían a gritos sus mercancías, las mujeres salían de las tiendas con sus compras en brazos, los hombres paseaban mientras reían y charlaban y los niños corrían de aquí para allá. No era muy diferente del maravilloso pueblo de La Comarca de los Hobbits, exceptuando la maldad de los hombres que se ocultaba bajo la alegre fachada.

Los elfos no confiaban del todo en los hombres. Para ellos eran una raza débil y que se rendían fácilmente a los deseos del corazón. La negativa de Isildur de destruir el Anillo Único causó que los elfos se volvieran muy cuidadosos con ellos. Es verdad que había seres humanos conocidos por ser honorables, como los Dunedain, pero el resto eran codiciosos y crueles. Legolas se había mantenido alejado de los hombres en la medida de lo posible, por lo que esta era su primera incursión en una ciudad humana en 200 años.

Los pueblerinos miraban a los cuatro altos y encapuchados desconocidos para luego seguir con sus quehaceres. Estaban acostumbrados a los extraños, pues la ciudad recibía varios tipos de visitantes como hobbits, elfos, enanos y guardabosques. Pero al igual que los elfos, los humanos no bajaban la guardia del todo, pues los extraños podrían ser espías de los nórdicos, un clan que amaba entrar en guerra con pueblos cercanos y aldeas pequeñas, con el fin de saquear sus riquezas.

Elrohir se había detenido para mirar un puesto de panadería, mirando las delicias recién horneadas y que se enfriaban con la brisa.

"¡Parecen deliciosas!"

"¡Ro, acabamos de desayunar!" –dijo Elladan poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando su gemelo le dio algunas monedas al vendedor a cambio de una magdalena de arándanos.

"¡Es mi segundo desayuno!" –respondió Elrohir con la boca llena.

"¡Suenas como un hobbit!" –se rio Keldarion.

"Me disculpo, muchachos –dijo Elladan con tristeza-. Es una vergüenza para la familia. ¡No entiendo cómo podemos ser gemelos!"

Legolas, ajeno a sus bromas, estaba mirando una manta en la que un anciano vendía varios cachorros. El príncipe elfo ya estaba caminando hacia allí, pero su hermano logró agarrarlo.

"¡Oh, no, no! ¡No estamos aquí para recoger animales y perros callejeros! Vamos a la taberna, ¿recuerdas?"

Keldarion sabía que la mayor debilidad de su hermano eran los animales pequeños e indefensos. Legolas siempre los llevaba a casa para curarlos, y a veces el palacio estaba tan lleno de animales que parecía que los había invadido el bosque.

Cuando entraron en la taberna se encontraron con que estaba llena, a pesar de ser por la mañana. Parecía que para los hombres nunca era demasiado temprano para emborracharse. Tras encontrar unos asientos vacíos, Legolas se quedó mirándolo todo con interés.

No menos de cinco hombres ya habían caído sobre su mesa. Un grupo de muchachos se reía salvajemente a unos pies de distancia, mientras que varios hombres de aspecto misterioso ocupaban la mesa de la otra esquina. Tres camareras desfilaban entre los clientes con bandejas llenas de bebida y el que parecía ser el dueño le gritaba a un cliente que había vomitado en el piso de la taberna. Nada más sentarse, se les acercó una camarera que parecía cansada y aburrida.

"¿Qué les pongo?"

Nada más decirlo dio un respingo, pues se fijó en sus rostros y se quedó hipnotizada mirando las características de Legolas.

"¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Hola! –al instante se enderezó, sonriendo, y se colocó una mano sobre la cadera derecha en una pose tan provocativa que Elrohir tragó saliva con nerviosismo-. Empecemos de nuevo. ¿Qué os puedo ofrecer, guapos?"

Dándole un codazo a su hermano para que se comportara, Elladan habló.

"Un vaso de cerveza para cada uno."

"¿Nada más? ¿Comida? ¿Hierba de fumar? –la camarera de inclinó más hacia ellos, poniéndoles a la vista el cuello en V de su blusa-. ¿Mujeres?"

"No, solo cerveza" –logró chirriar Elrohir.

"Bueno, mala suerte –dijo un poco decepcionada. Pasando los dedos por la suave mejilla de Legolas, dijo con voz sugerente-. No dudes en pedirlo si cambias de opinión, cariño."

La vieron ir hacia la barra, balanceando las caderas como una bailarina.

"¡Menos mal! –dijo Legolas secándose el sudor de la frente-. ¡Qué seductora!"

"Sí. La mayoría de las mujeres son así. Son muy diferentes de nuestras doncellas" –respondió Elrohir, que miraba cómo la camarera pedía las bebidas en la barra.

Enseguida regresó con las bebidas, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Justo antes de irse le hizo un guiño a Elrohir, y éste se lo devolvió para gran disgusto de su hermano.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó Elrohir al ver la mueca en el rostro de Elladan.

"¡Te estás comportando como un animal en celo!"

"¡Y tú como un viejo frustrado!"

"¡Por qué…!" –Elladan levantó la mano y lo golpeó en la nuca. Elrohir tomó represalias y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Desafortunadamente, golpeó las piernas de Keldarion en su lugar.

"¡Aauuu! ¡Parad, chicos! –gritó el príncipe-. ¡Estamos aquí para darle una lección sobre cerveza a Legolas, no para pecados de la carne!"

Los gemelos dejaron de empujarse y se echaron a reír.

"¿Pecados de la carne?"

Keldarion puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Lo que sea! Ahora comportaos y ya veremos si…" –se detuvo cuando vio que su hermano ya había vaciado su vaso.

Legolas miró hacia ellos, sonriendo.

"¡Sabe bien! ¿Puedo pedir otra?"

El hombre se quedó mirando el grupo de desconocidos encapuchados atentamente. Podía ver que no se movían como el resto de seres humanos y la forma en la que se sentaban y sus movimientos corporales delataban elegancia. Sus voces eran más delicadas, incluso cuando conversaban en oestron con la camarera. Pero se las arregló para oír la lengua de los elfos cuando hablaban entre ellos en voz baja.

"Son elfos" –le dijo Garret, hijo de Azmir, a los otros hombres de su mesa.

"¿Podrían ser los elfos que quiere tu padre?" –preguntó Jamin, uno de los hombres de mayor confianza del líder del clan de los nórdicos.

"¿Cómo sabremos si el elfo sanador está entre ellos?" –los interrumpió Harron, otro del grupo.

"De momento esperaremos" –respondió Garret antes de tragarse su bebida. Sus ojos no se apartaban del otro grupo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero he estado liadísima con exámenes en la universdad. Me alegro de decir que ya los terminé, así que volveré a actualizar tanto como antes. Besos y a leer :)**

Capítulo 5

Una hora y tres jarras de cerveza más tarde, Elrohir empezaba a perder la capacidad de enfocar los objetos, Elladan estaba un poco mareado y Keldarion escuchaba ángeles cantando en su cabeza. ¡Pero para Legolas era el mejor momento de su vida! Con una sonrisa tonta, estrelló es vaso sobre la mesa y gritó:

"¡Otra!"

Keldarion suspiró. _Debería haber sabido que acabaríamos así._

"No. Ya está bien, Legolas. Has bebido demasiado."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo? Solo he tomado tres" –dijo Legolas haciendo un puchero y levantando dos dedos delante de los ojos de su hermano. Los otros elfos no pudieron evitar reírse.

"¡Ay! ¡Está borracho!" –exclamó Elrohir.

"¡Y yo estoy muerto! ¡Padre me matará por esto!" –Keldarion negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al ver a su hermano parpadeando, riéndose e hipando, todo a la vez. Iba a terminar con un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Elladan alejó su vaso del alcance de Legolas.

"¡Este es mío! Ya tú acabaste, así que espera ahí sentado a que acabemos nuestra bebida."

"Solo una. Por favoooor…" –le pidió Legolas a su hermano apoyándose contra él como un niño pequeño pidiendo un dulce.

"No" –dijo Keldarion, inflexible.

"Pero Kel, eres tan guapo. Eres mi hermano favorita y te quiero mucho, ¡así que déjame tomar otra!"

Los demás rieron a carcajadas al oír eso, pero entonces Legolas se volvió inquieto.

"¿Soy yo o hace demasiado calor aquí?"

Para sorpresa de sus compañeros, Legolas se quitó la capucha y su largo cabello dorado quedó al descubierto.

"¡Ponte la capucha de nuevo, idiota!" –exclamó Keldarion, cubriéndolo otra vez a pesar de las protestas de su hermano.

"¡Hace calor!" –se quejó Legolas.

"Pues te aguantas –tras cubrir a su hermano, Keldarion observó a su alrededor. Los demás clientes no les prestaban atención; puede que nadie se hubiera fijado en lo que acababa de pasar-. ¡Eso fue una estupidez, Legolas!"

"¡No fue estúpido! ¡Tenía calor! ¡Todavía lo tengo! Vamos, ¿qué va a pasar por quitarnos las capuchas? A nadie le importa."

Keldarion y los gemelos se miraron.

"Mejor nos vamos ya –dijo Elladan-. Tiene razón. Hace demasiado calor y el ambiente está cargado. Hemos estado aquí demasiado tiempo, de todas formas."

"¡No! –gritó Legolas-. ¡Todavía no! Mentí, no hace calor. ¿Veis? Estoy bien."

"Legolas, estás borracho" –dijo Elrohir, sonriendo al ver a su amigo agarrarse a la mesa para quedarse allí.

"¡Y tú eres un enano con demasiado pelo y sin cerebro, Ro!"

Elrohir rio más fuerte, a la vez que Elladan negaba con la cabeza y Keldarion ponía los ojos en blanco. Sujetando a un Legolas inestable entre ellos, los elfos estaban a punto de abandonar la mesa cuando la camarera llegó con una bandeja llena.

"No os vayáis aún. ¡He aquí otra ronda de parte de la casa!"

"¡Woojooo!" –gritó Legolas, cogiendo de inmediato uno de las jarras llenas para luego beber con avidez.

"¡Legolas! –gruñó Keldarion, alejando el vaso de los labios de su hermano-. ¡Ya has bebido bastante!"

"¿Ah, sí? –los ojos de Legolas se estrecharon al ver que su hermano se tomaba el resto-. ¡Oye, eso es mío!"

"Cállate, enano. No sirves para beber cerveza."

"Como es tu primera vez no estás acostumbrado a sus efectos" –añadió Elladan mientras se unía a los demás y vaciaba otro de los vasos.

"En otras palabras, ¡no eres tan fuerte como nosotros!" –exclamó Elrohir, dejando su vaso vacío sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

"¡Hey, sí lo soy! –protestó Legolas. Pero entonces se levantó bruscamente y se puso pálido-. Err… ¿chicos? Creo que… voy a vomitar…"

Los demás lo agarraron apresuradamente y fueron hacia la puerta. Elladan se las arregló para lanzarle a la camarera unas monedas por las bebidas.

"¡Volved pronto! –gritó con una amplia sonrisa. Entonces caminó perezosamente hacia la mesa de Garret y sus hombres-. Ya está."

Legolas gimió mientras cuidadosamente daba un paso tras otro. Se sujetaba con desesperación al brazo de su hermano.

"Ve más despacio, Kel. Me estoy muriendo aquí" –murmuró.

Keldarion y los demás se rieron. No habían tenido un agradable espectáculo al salir de la taberna. Legolas había salido disparado hacia unos arbustos cercanos y vomitó durante varios minutos. Cuando terminó, su rostro de había tornado de color verde y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

"Me equivoqué –había dicho Keldarion cuando vio su rostro-. No vas a tener un dolor de cabeza mañana. ¡Lo vas a tener hoy!"

Legolas no tenía fuerzas para responder, así que lo único que hizo fue lanzarle una mirada asesina a Keldarion, que echó a perder al hacer una mueca.

"¡Cómo me gustaría que pudiéramos pintarte ahora mismo, Legolas! ¡Te ves magnífico!" –bromeó Elrohir mientras avanzaban por el sendero hasta llegar a sus monturas.

Legolas echaba humo. Gruñendo, se giró e intentó golpear al elfo de Rivendel, pero Elrohir se hizo a un lado hábilmente, Legolas perdió el equilibrio y acabó de espaldas en el suelo, gimiendo.

"Parad de burlaros de mí y solo matadme…"

Sonriendo, Keldarion se inclinó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Vamos. Levántate."

"No. Déjame dormir" –susurró Legolas, inmóvil.

"Vamos a llevarte a donde montamos el campamento anoche. Allí podrás dormir."

"¡No puedo levantarme! ¡El mundo sigue girando! Y veo tres tú, Kel."

Riéndose, los gemelos también tiraron de él y Legolas se estremeció cuando Elladan silbó para llamar a los caballos.

"¿Tenías que hacer eso?" –preguntó, agarrándose la cabeza. Elladan se limitó a sonreír.

Poco después los caballos llegaron y Legolas tuvo algunos problemas para montar, por lo inestable que se sentía. Keldarion lo ayudó a subirse empujándolo por el trasero.

"¿Quieres que viaje contigo?" –le preguntó, sonriendo con inocencia.

Legolas lo miró mal y clavó los talones de sus zapatos haciendo que su caballo saliera disparado como una flecha, pero al aumentarle el dolor de cabeza se arrepintió de hacerlo.

 _¡No pienso beber cerveza nunca más!_

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a su campamento improvisado. Legolas se bajó tambaleándose del caballo, se balanceó hacia adelante arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer sobre la manta que su hermano acababa de extender a toda prisa para él. Un momento después ya estaba roncando y Keldarion sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza ante el estado lamentable de su hermano.

"Ha conseguido una buena."

Los gemelos rieron.

"¿Crees que beberá otra vez?" –preguntó Elladan mientras ayudaba a Keldarion a desabrochar la correa que sujetaba los cuchillos gemelos a la espalda del elfo durmiente. Al igual que ellos, Legolas había dejado el arco y las flechas atados al caballo, sabiendo que las armas llamarían demasiado la atención en Bree.

"¡Seguro que no repetirá pronto!" –dijo Elrohir mientras desabrochaba la capa de Legolas y tapaba mejor a su amigo con ella. Ajeno a sus compañeros, Legolas suspiró durmiendo profundamente.

Tras cuidar de las monturas, Elladan y Keldarion encendieron el fuego. Mientras tanto, Elrohir se había instalado al lado del príncipe durmiente. Elladan sonrió.

"¡No me digas que tú también estás borracho, Ro!"

Elrohir bostezó.

"¡No estoy borracho! Tengo sueño."

"¿Sueño? Aún es temprano –dijo Keldarion-. ¡Ni siquiera hemos cenado!"

No recibió respuesta. Elrohir ya se había dormido. Elladan se acercó a su gemelo y lo cubrió con la capa, diciendo:

"Parece que la cena tendrá que esperar. No creo que estos dos despierten pronto."

Keldarion se rio. Se sentó al lado de Legolas, apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y se preparó para vigilar. Pero su cuerpo se estaba relajando de una forma extraña. Sus párpados se volvieron pesados y empezó a tener problemas para mantenerse despierto.

"¿Ell?"

Al no recibir respuesta, Keldarion levantó la vista y se quedó pasmado al ver a su amigo que había caído sobre su gemelo, inconsciente. El corazón del príncipe se aceleró. _¿Qué diablos…?_

Keldarion se acercó y sacudió a Elladan, instándolo a despertar. Intentó llamarlo, pero su lengua no funcionaba correctamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su mente perezosa intentó buscar una explicación, pero nada tenía sentido. Cuando la negrura empezó a envolverlo, Keldarion reaccionó por instinto y rodeó a su hermano con los brazos para protegerlo.

Y entonces no supo nada más…

 **¿Qué problemas aguardan en el próximo capítulo? Se veía venir jejeje**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

El príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro fue el primero en despertar al día siguiente.

"Uf… mi cabeza" –hizo una mueca y entrecerró los ojos para protegerse de la luz. Según la posición del sol, supo que ya era por la tarde.

Los gemelos también se movieron.

"¡Valar! ¿Qué le pasa a mi cabeza?" –se quejó Elrohir en voz alta.

Elladan negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

"No lo sé ni me importa. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué tenemos resaca? Aunque seguro que Legolas está peor…"

"¡Legolas! –gritó Keldarion de repente, buscando a su alrededor, frenético-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo veis? ¡Legolas!"

Los gemelos se quedaron en estado de shock al ver la manta vacía junto a Keldarion. Elladan se agachó para tocarla y descubrió que estaba completamente fría.

"Hace mucho que se ha ido."

Aún inestables sobre sus pies, los elfos empezaron a buscar a su compañero desaparecido por la zona, pero fue en vano. Se dieron cuenta de que Legolas había dejado atrás sus queridas armas, cosa que los alarmó. Y para su horror, también encontraron huellas de extraños por todo su campamento. Las pisadas se marchaban por un camino bastante frecuentado, haciendo imposible averiguar en qué dirección se habían ido.

"Fueran quienes fueran, no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia. ¡Podrían habernos matado a todos mientras dormíamos!" –gruñó Elladan observando las huellas que habían cerca de donde había estado Legolas durmiendo.

Keldarion estaba totalmente abatido y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

"¡Se llevaron a mi hermano de mis brazos! ¡Y no me enteré de nada! ¡Arrghh!" –el príncipe se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo a un árbol. Una mezcla de emociones se revolvía dentro de su corazón: furia, culpa y pánico. No sabía qué era peor, si no saber a dónde se habían llevado a Legolas o saber que había sido incapaz de evitarlo.

"¿Por qué se habrán llevado a Legolas?" –preguntó Elrohir, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Keldarion.

"¿Y por qué no nos enteramos de nada! ¡Dormíamos como troncos, esto no tiene sentido!" –dijo Elladan, frunciendo el ceño para pensar.

"Las bebidas" –dijo Keldarion de repente.

"¿Qué? –los gemelos estaban desconcertados, con los ojos como platos-. ¡Las cervezas! ¿Crees que alguien nos puso algo en ellas?"

"Polvo para dormir, lo más probable. La bebida nunca nos habría hecho caer como anoche –dijo Elladan, sosteniéndose la barbilla mientras reflexionaba-. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué solo a Legolas? ¿Por qué no nos cogieron a nosotros también?"

"Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. ¡Ahora mismo me interesa más rescatar a mi hermano y matar a los responsables de esto!" –murmuró Keldarion con los dientes apretados.

"El mejor lugar para comenzar es la taberna" –sugirió Elladan.

Legolas se despertó sintiendo como si una banda de orcos locos golpearan tambores de guerra dentro de su cabeza. Miles de ellos. Gimió. _¡De acuerdo! ¡No beberé cerveza nunca más! ¡Vaya resaca!_

Alzó la mano para agarrarse la cabeza, pero había algo extraño, como si algo tirara de ellas hacia abajo. El sonido de las cadenas lo sobresaltó. Cuando empezó a enfocar la vista se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el bosque con sus compañeros, ¡sino completamente solo en una choza de madera! ¡Y estaba atado de pies y manos con grilletes!

El príncipe elfo se enderezó al instante y se maldijo cuando su cabeza estuvo a punto de explotar por el movimiento. Apretando los dientes por el dolor, Legolas miró a su alrededor, aún confuso e incrédulo. _¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás?_

"¿Kel? –gritó, sin saber si alguien podía oírlo-. Vamos, chicos. ¿Es una broma? ¡Si lo es, no tiene gracia!"

Tiró desesperadamente de las cadenas a pesar de saber que era un esfuerzo inútil. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Casi deseaba que fuera una broma de su hermano y los gemelos, un secuestro como el de varios días atrás. Pero sabía que Keldarion nunca dejaría que lo encadenaran. Nunca.

Los agudos sentidos del elfo captaron de repente una presencia que se aproximaba. Un humano. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un muchacho tímidamente. Legolas no podía estar más sorprendido.

"¿Hamil?"

Hamil no era capaz de mirar al elfo a los ojos.

"M… mi señor…"

"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde están mis amigos? –Legolas no pudo evitar sonar iracundo mientras miraba al chico tembloroso-. ¡¿Por qué estoy encadenado?!"

"Perdóname, mi señor –dijo Hamil, mientras se acercaba lentamente-. Es todo culpa mía. Mi amo se enfadó mucho cuando volví tarde el otro día. Tuve que contarle lo del accidente y cómo me habías curado a mí y al caballo."

"¿Y él me capturó por eso? ¿Para qué?"

"No estoy seguro, mi señor. Solo soy un esclavo. Pero siento haberte arrastrado en esto" –dijo llorando.

Los agudos ojos de Legolas pudieron ver que el muchacho estaba ligeramente inclinado,como si algo le doliera.

"¿Tu maestro te hizo daño, muchacho?"

Hamil levantó la cabeza y asintió a regañadientes.

"Ven aquí –ordenó Legolas. El muchacho se acercó más y dejó que Legolas lo mirara. El elfo siseó de furia cuando vio las terribles contusiones y verdugones en la espalda de Hamil-. ¿Qué te hizo?"

"Me golpeó con su cinturón. Para recordarme que no debía llegar tarde nunca más" –dijo Hamil, haciendo una mueca cuando Legolas le tocó la piel palpitante. Pero entonces el dolor se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por la agradable sensación del poder sanador de Legolas.

Por dentro, el príncipe hervía de rabia. _¿Qué clase de persona le hacía eso a un niño?_ Estaba tan absorto en su tarea que no se percató de los hombres que se acercaban a la puerta.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. El sanador está trabajando."

Hamil se alejó del elfo al oír esa voz y se encogió en un rncón.

"A… amo…"

Legolas levantó la vista y se lo quedó mirando. Reconoció a dos de ellos de la taberna y el hombre alto que acababa de hablar parecía ser su líder, al que Hamil llamaba maestro.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Me conocen como Azmir. Y tú vas a convertirte en mi esclavo."

"¿Tu esclavo? –Legolas miró al hombre-. ¿Estás loco?"

Azmir frunció el ceño. El elfo no parecía temerles, se mostraba desafiante y majestuoso.

"Estoy perfectamente cuerdo, maestro elfo. Sé lo que estoy haciendo."

"¿Tienes idea de quién soy?" –preguntó Legolas, desafiante.

"Sí. Eres un sanador elfo. Y acabamos de presenciar tu habilidad. Es una pena que una criatura tan maravillosa como tú haya caído en nuestras manos tan fácilmente."

Legolas casi se echó a reír. Pensaba que lo habían capturado para que su padre pagara el rescate, pero parecía que no conocían su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, seguía sin estar en una buena situación.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mis amigos? Si les has hecho daño…"

"¿Qué harás si es así? Estás a nuestra merced, elfo –se burló el joven que estaba detrás de Azmir. El líder del clan se rio ante las palabras de su hijo-. Tus amigos están bien. Mis hombres os drogaron en la taberna. Exceptuando el dolor de cabeza no sufrirán consecuencias. Te capturamos sin complicaciones."

"¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?" –le preguntó Legolas a los hombres. Estaba muy aliviado al saber que Keldarion y los demás estaban ilesos… aunque no estaba seguro de poder fiarse de las palabras de ese humano.

"Eso era exactamente de lo que quería hablarte cuando envié a este muchacho a buscarte –dijo Azmir, mirando ceñudo a Hamil. El muchacho bajó la cabeza y temblaba de miedo-. Al ver que se retrasaba otra vez supe que tenía que venir a buscarte yo mismo. Qué molesto. ¡Es un esclavo inútil si sigue tardando tanto!"

Cuando Azmir avanzó hacia delante y levantó el puño para golpear al niño, Legolas gritó:

"¡No le golpees, orco!"

Los hombres miraron al elfo, sorprendidos. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle así al líder de los nórdicos. El joven llamado Garret se acercó a Legolas y exclamó:

"¿Cómo has llamado a mi padre?"

"¡Orco! ¡Un idiota! ¡Un bastardo! ¿Quieres más?" –Legolas se sentía abrumado por la furia. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratar a un niño de esa forma? No le importaba haber enfurecido al hijo de Azmir, y el elfo lo observó cuando empezó a levantar el puño para pegarle.

"¡Garret! –lo amonestó Azmir, sonriendo ligeramente-. Déjalo. Ya habrá tiempo para eso después. Por ahora, vamos a mostrarle a este elfo su nuevo hogar."

A su señal, los hombres agarraron a Legolas por los brazos, tiraron de él para ponerlo en pie y lo arrastraron fuera de la habitación. Legolas tropezó, luchando por seguirles el ritmo, pues sus tobillos seguían encadenados permitiéndole nada más que dar pequeños pasos.

Legolas se sintió furioso ante tan humillación. ¡Pagarían por esto! Pero a pesar de todo, se dejó arrastrar por ellos. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para ver a Azmir tirar de Hamil. No sabía lo que el hombre pensaba hacerle al chico.

Lo sacaron de la choza y se dirigieron a otra construcción de madera. El lugar era una especie de base militar. ¡Los nórdicos!, pensó Legolas, consternado. Podía ver muchos más vagando por los alrededores. Tenían un aspecto descuidado, con el pelo hasta los hombros y la mayoría de ellos llevaban barba. Los hombres lo observaban con interés y asombro, pero Legolas los miró con desdén.

Lo empujaron a través de la puerta y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas, a pesar de que lo evitó con sus pies ágiles. Lo que vio allí dentro causó que un escalofrío de miedo le recorriera el cuerpo.

Filas y filas de camas llenaban la sala, ocupadas por muchos soldados nórdicos heridos. Algunos gemían de dolor y otros estaban inconscientes. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos estaban despiertos, maldiciendo y refunfuñando al odiar sentirse inútiles. Pero todos callaron cuando Azmir entró y contemplaron a la magnífica criatura que su líder había traído.

Legolas palideció. Ahora conocía el propósito de su presencia en ese lugar. Azmir vio la forma en la que abrió los ojos cuando comprendió.

"Eres inteligente. Ya has averiguado por qué te hemos traído hasta aquí sin habértelo dicho. Bien. ¡Entonces ponte manos a la obra!"

Legolas se plantó firmemente en su sitio.

"No."

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"¿Estás sordo? ¡He dicho que no! ¡No seré tu esclavo, no sanaré a estos hombres para que puedan volver a saquear las aldeas y matar a humanos inocentes otra vez! ¡No me someteré a tus malignos deseos de codicia!"

El rostro de Azmir delataba su furia. Sacó la daga atada a su cinturón y agarró a Hamil. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, cortó la garganta del niño. La sangre brotó del corte con fuerza y Hamil dio varios espasmos mientras caía al suelo, agarrándose el cuello.

Legolas jadeó, asombrado, pero al instante se adelantó y se arrodilló al lado del chico. Poniendo las manos sobre el corte, Legolas empezó a curar la herida. Al mismo tiempo miraba los ojos del muchacho, llenos de terror y agonía. Cuando terminó, Legolas levantó la mirada y no pudo disimular el odio en su expresión.

"¡Eres peor que un animal!"

Garret avanzó hacia él y lo golpeó en la cara.

"¡Maldito seas, elfo! ¡Deberá cortarte la lengua!"

Su cabeza se giró por la fuerza del golpe, pero Legolas volvió a mirar a los hombres, con la cabeza bien alta a pesar de estar arrodillado en el suelo.

"¡Sanarás a cada uno de mis hombres o dañaré a este chico hasta que lo hagas! ¡Conozco tu debilidad, elfo! No puedes soportar ver sufrir a este muchacho. Pero a mí me da igual hacerle daño una y otra vez, ¡así que será mejor que hagas lo que digo o le cortaré otra vez el cuello y lo dejaré sangrar hasta morir!" –gruñó Azmir, tirando del pelo de Hamil.

El niño recién curado estaba llorando y parecía estar aterrorizado. Miró a Legolas, suplicante. Y entonces los hombros de Legolas se desplomaron. Habían ganado.

 **Bueno, ¿qué les parece? Legolas está en un buen lío esta vez ;)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Aquí va el próximo capítulo! Espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar :)**

Capítulo 7

"¿Me buscáis? ¡Me alegro tanto!" –exclamó la camarera cuando regresaron a la taberna buscándola.

Keldarion mantenía el rostro impasible. Pensaba dejar hablar a los gemelos, porque temía decir o hacer algo que solo empeorara las cosas. Hervía de furia y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. Anhelaba envolver las manos alrededor del cuello de la mujer y apretarlo hasta que les contara todo lo relacionado con el secuestro de Legolas, pero eso solo les causaría más problemas.

"¿Cómo podríamos olvidar la oferta de anoche, señora? Creo que nos harías buena compañía –dijo Elrohir, deslizando los dedos hacia arriba por el brazo de la mujer seductora-. Eres muy bonita."

Ella se ruborizó.

"¿En serio? Bueno, ¿cómo podría negarme? Vamos, entonces. Mi habitación está arriba. Pero recordad una cosa. No hago esto de forma gratuita, a pesar de que seáis unos… err… 'invitados' tan atractivos."

"No te preocupes. Te pagaremos bien" –dijo Elladan antes de intercambiar una significativa mirada con Keldarion. El príncipe tenía los puños apretados y hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlar su ira e impaciencia.

La siguieron por las escaleras que estaban en la parte trasera de la taberna mientras ella balanceaba sus tentadoras caderas. Cuando llegaron arriba abrió la puerta de la derecha y los dejó entrar. Era una habitación escasamente amueblada, con colores llamativos y que apestaba a perfume barato y sudor. Los elfos, acostumbrados al agradable aroma de sus reinos, arrugaron la nariz con disgusto.

Después de cerrar con llave, se giró y les preguntó.

"Muy bien, ¿quién va a ser el primero?"

Keldarion dio un paso adelante y se quitó la capucha, revelando su rostro… y sus orejas puntiagudas. Los gemelos hicieron lo mismo y la mujer abrió la boca, sorprendida.

"¿Elfos? ¿Sois elfos?"

"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? –dijo Keldarion en voz baja-. ¿No sabías lo que éramos cuándo nos pusiste aquello en las bebidas anoche?"

"Yo… yo… ¡no sé de qué estás hablando!" –exclamó caminando hacia atrás, para luego caer sobre la cama observando con temor el rostro furibundo de Keldarion.

"¡No me mientras, mujer! ¡¿Quién te dijo que adulteraras nuestras bebidas?! ¡¿Quién te pagó para que los ayudaras a secuestrar a mi hermano?!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Secuestrar? ¡Te juro que no sabía nada de eso!"

"¿Lo juras? –se unió Elladan. La mujer se estremeció cuando sacó una daga-. ¿Qué tal si probamos eso? Tu rostro es hermoso, ¿sabes? Seguro que no quieres que se estropee con unas cuantas cicatrices."

Ella abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, pero Elrohir se adelantó y le cubrió la boca con la mano.

"¡Si gritas te cortaremos la lengua y se la daremos al carnicero para que la venda al mejor postor! Ahora dinos, ¿quién te dijo que hicieras eso anoche?"

Después de que Elrohir quitara la mano, la mujer empezó a hablar, tartamudeando de miedo.

"Yo… yo… juro que no sabía… qu… que iban a secuestrar a nadie. Me dijeron que era… p… por diversión. Una broma. Dijeron que querían… emborracharos, eso es todo. Así que puse el polvo de dormir que me dieron en las bebidas."

"¿Las que dijiste que eran 'por parte de la casa'? –preguntó Keldarion, con la voz tensa y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Sí."

"¿Así que el dueño también está involucrado en esto?"

"N… no. En realidad fueron los hombres los que pagaron las bebidas. Mi jefe no sabe nada. Por favor, no se lo digáis, seré despedida y echada a la calle. A él no le importa que tenga mis propios clientes pero no le gustaría que me involucrara en algo como esto."

"¿Quiénes son esos hombres? –preguntó Keldarion otra vez con los dientes apretados. La mujer se mostraba reacia a decirlo, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos-. M… me pagaron y me hicieron prometer que no diría…"

"¡Contéstame de una vez!" –el rugido de Keldarion hizo que la mujer saltara de terror.

"¡Los nórdicos! ¡Fueron los nórdicos! Garret, el hijo del líder del clan solía usar mis servicios. ¡Pero por favor, no le digas a mi jefe nada de esto! ¡Él no sabe que los nórdicos vienen a esta taberna y no le gustaría!"

"Los nórdicos" –dijo el príncipe del Bosque Negro con gravedad, antes de darse la vuelta, abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de la habitación, con los gemelos a la zaga. Elrohir se detuvo en la puerta y se giró para mirar a la camarera, que sollozaba.

"No íbamos a hacerte daño, mi señora. No somos crueles como tu especie, pero recuerda esto: somos capaces de cualquier cosa si dañan a uno de los nuestros. Cualquier cosa."

Con eso, el alto elfo se alejó, dejando a la mujer deseando nunca haberlos conocido.

Legolas se balanceó sobre sus pies mientras se alejaba de su paciente durmiente. Su lesión era muy grave; una herida de cuchillo cerca del corazón que había conseguido que dejara de sangrar. El hombre que tenía delante había perdido un ojo por una punta de lanza y Legolas no pudo devolverlo a su estado inicial al estar tan aplastado.

El hombre se enfadó mucho entonces, acusando al elfo de dejarlo deliberadamente medio ciego. Antes de que Legolas pudiera evitarlo, el puño del hombre se estrelló contra un lado de su cabeza, haciendo que el príncipe cayera al suelo con un gemido. Exhausto, no pudo levantarse otra vez. Ni siquiera pudo moverse lo bastante rápido como para esquivar la brutal patada que le dio el hombre en las costillas, antes de abandonar la sala de curación con una rabieta.

Los otros hombres que había curado antes no eran mejores. Se burlaban y lo maldecían, advirtiéndole que se alejara de ellos. Pero luego quedaron maravillados cuando sintieron su toque mágico y poco después empezaron a pelearse a su alrededor, pidiendo que los sanara antes que a los demás. Los hombres salvajes lo agarraron incluso por los brazos y el pelo y empezaron a tirar de él como un grupo de niños peleándose por un juguete. Por si eso fuera poco, también tiraban de sus cadenas para que pusiera sus manos sobre ellos y poder sentir la maravillosa sensación de su toque sanador, a pesar de que ya los había curado.

Los dos hombres a los que habían nombrado como sus guardias solo observaban divertidos sin hacer nada hasta que tuvieron suficiente y sacaron a los nórdicos de la sala, dejando a Legolas temblando de terror y furia. Quería defenderse, pero los grilletes en sus manos y tobillos obstaculizaban sus movimientos. Tampoco quería que le pasara nada a Hamil, al que habían encadenado también para garantizar la cooperación de Legolas.

Sus guardias lo vigilaban todo el tiempo, impidiéndole escapar de la sala. Le permitieron a Hamil salir para traerle algo de comida, un poco de agua y varias rebanadas de pan, pero a pesar de que le dolía el estómago del hambre, Legolas se negó a comer y se lo dio a Hamil, que parecía un poco desnutrido. Sin embargo, bebió un poco de agua pues sabía que iba a necesitar eso al menos para que pudieran curarse sus heridas.

El príncipe manyan había curado a más de veinte durante el día, empezando por los menos grave, antes de pasar a los que estaban inconscientes o moribundos. El número de víctimas hizo que gastara mucha energía, dejándolo debilitado. Ya había anochecido y quedaban más nórdicos que atender, pero necesitaba tanto descansar que prácticamente se arrastró hasta la pared y se acostó.

Se quedó dormido nada más tocar el suelo con la cabeza…

Los tres elfos estaban agachados detrás de unos arbustos, observando desde la cima de la pequeña colina en cuya base se asentaban los humanos. Desde allí vigilaban a los nórdicos. Algunos rodeaban una gran hoguera en el centro del campamento mientras intercambiaban sucias bromas e historias espeluznantes y varios guardas ocupaban sus puestos, buscando intrusos. Tras contar rápidamente, los elfos descubrieron unos doscientos hombres, sin incluir a los que estaban dentro de las chozas; un número imposible de manejar entre solo tres de ellos. Y lo peor es que no veían señales de Legolas.

"¿Dónde está? –murmuró Keldarion-. Puedo sentirlo, aunque débilmente, pero estoy seguro de que está ahí."

"Lo mantienen prisionero, eso seguro. Puede que esté dentro de las chozas" –dijo Elladan.

"Lo sé, ¿pero en cuál?" –Keldarion se sentía cada vez más frustrado, y empezaba a estar abrumado por la preocupación y la culpa. _¿Qué le diré a padre?_

Tras salir de la taberna, los tres compañeros se dirigieron al campamento de los nórdicos, que se encontraba a los pies de una montaña a unas cincuenta leguas de Bree. Los elfos habían tenido sus propios escarceos con ese manojo de hombres salvajes y conocían su ubicación, pero nunca habían tenido razones para atacarlos allí. Los nórdicos parecían más interesados en librar guerras en contra de su propia especie y casi nunca entraban en conflicto con los elfos. Pero ahora habían cruzado la línea al tomar a Legolas cautivo.

 _Te sacaré de ahí, hermano. Lo juro. Solo dame una señal de que estás vivo y bien. Por favor._ Suplicó Keldarion, apretando los puños.

A medida que avanzó la noche, los elfos continuaron con su larga espera, evaluando la situación en busca de cualquier oportunidad y con la esperanza de ver a su compañero antes de llevar a cabo cualquier intento de rescate.

Se comprometieron a rescatar a Legolas, costara lo que costara.

Legolas dormía profundamente, y al momento siguiente se despertó sobresaltado al notar que recorrían su cuerpo con las manos. Se irguió de golpe y se encontró mirando la cara lasciva del horrible hombre tuerto que había curado antes.

"¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"

"Ooohh… qué temperamento –se burló el hombre-. Eres una criatura increíble. Tan hermosa, tan bonita…"

Legolas palideció. El hombre olía a cerveza. _¡Está borracho!_

"¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Qué más quieres?"

El hombre estaba mirando el pecho del elfo. Legolas miró hacia abajo y no pudo evitar jadear, consternado, al ver que los primeros botones de su túnica ya estaban desabrochados, revelando la piel perfecta ante el ojo del hombre. No se había dado cuenta de que le había hecho eso. Cubriéndose, se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared.

"Aléjate de mí" –repitió Legolas, haciendo hincapié en cada palabra y sin despegar los ojos del hombre.

"Vamos, muchacha. No seas tan esnob" –el hombre se acercó más a él y acercó su cara al cuello de Legolas. Sus asquerosos labios empezaron a dejar besos de mariposa en la piel suave.

Arrugando la nariz de disgusto, Legolas empezó a enfadarse. _¿Muchacha? ¿Cree que soy una chica? ¿Es que está ciego? Bueno, técnicamente lo está. ¡Pero se merece estar ciego del todo!_ Sin previo aviso, el príncipe levantó las manos atadas y golpeó al hombre con fuerza en la mandíbula.

El hombre aulló, agarrándose la boca, pero Legolas se puso en pie y volvió a golpearlo con la punta del codo, esta vez en el ojo que le quedaba. El sonido escalofriante del hueso al romperse y chorros de sangre llenaron la sala a la vez que el hombre emitió un terrible grito. Cayó al suelo, agarrándose los ojos y gritando mientras Legolas se quedó allí mirándolo inexpresivo con la túnica todavía entreabierta.

El ruido atrajo a los guardias que estaban por fuera. Habían decidido tomarse un descanso cuando vieron que se había quedado dormido hacía un par de horas, por lo que no sabían que su camarada tuerto había vuelto a entrar en la sala de curación. Cuando vieron a su amigo retorciéndose en el suelo y gritando, histérico, los hombres corrieron hacia Legolas de inmediato, blandiendo sus puños y garrotes.

Todavía furioso, Legolas reaccionó sin pensar y contraatacó lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta que seguía maniatado. Esquivó los golpes hábilmente, luego separó las manos y rodeó el cuello de uno de ellos con la cadena que las unía. Retorció las manos con fuerza mientras saltaba a la vez para golpear a otro en el pecho. El guardia cayó hacia atrás y más hombres vinieron corriendo por el pasillo, incluyendo a Azmir y a su hijo. Se podía oír la conmoción desde la hoguera al aire libre.

"¡Detenedlo!" –gritó Azmir. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio el cadáver de uno de sus hombres. El fuerte golpe en el ojo le había dañado el cerebro, causándole la muerte en cuestión de minutos. ¡Maldita sea! ¡El elfo seguía siendo mortífero hasta atado y desarmado!

Legolas lanzó al hombre que sostenía del cuello hacia los nórdicos que se acercaban. Éstos atraparon a su amigo y siguieron acercándose a él. El elfo luchaba con valentía pero no era rival para ellos, pues era uno contra una multitud.

Un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas. Tropezó y entonces cayeron sobre él.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

"¡Mirad! ¡Algo pasa ahí abajo!" –exclamó Elrohir, señalando al tumulto en el asentamiento.

Los elfos vieron cómo todos corrían hacia una de las construcciones de madera, atraídos por extraños sonidos que venían desde el interior. Varios minutos después, salieron arrastrando un cuerpo inerte con ellos.

Keldarion y los gemelos se quedaron sin aliento, ya que vieron claramente de quién se trataba. Legolas.

Los hombres arrastraron al elfo seminconsciente haca un poste que había en medio del claro. Colocaron la cadena de sus grilletes en un gancho bastante alto, causando que Legolas colgara de allí, solo rozando el suelo con los dedos de los pies.

Gimiendo, Legolas levantó la cabeza y miró con recelo a los nórdicos que lo rodeaban. Todos le gritaban, enojados por haber matado a uno de los suyos. Era ensordecedor y la tensión palpable, pero la voluntad de Legolas no vaciló. _No muestres el miedo. No muestres el miedo._ Aun así, no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara.

Entonces se acercó Azmir, arrastrando a un Hamil aterrorizado con él.

"Ya veo, elfo. No eres solo un sanador, también eres un asesino."

Legolas lo miró.

"Dime algo que no sepa."

Garret dio un paso hacia delante.

"Te diré lo que debes saber. ¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho! ¡Debes ser castigado!"

El elfo resopló.

"¡Bonitas palabras, viniendo de un bastardo como tú!"

El hombre se enfureció. Agarró un puñado del pelo de Legolas y estrelló la cabeza del elfo contra el poste. El elfo no pudo evitar emitir un grito.

Garret sacó un puñal y la utilizó para cortar la parte posterior de la túnica de Legolas. El hombre apartó la tela hecha jirones, poniendo al descubierto su piel brillante.

Alguien le dio a Azmir un largo látigo de cuero negro y, sonriendo, el líder del clan empujó a Hamil al suelo. El niño lloraba, pidiéndole clemencia.

"No… amo, por favor…"

"¡Mira, elfo! –gritó Azmir-. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Por cada latigazo que recibas, el chico recibirá el doble!"

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron como platos.

"¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡No tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no le hagas daño!"

"Demasiado tarde, elfo. Deberías haber pensado en las consecuencias antes de que mataras a uno de mis hombres. Ahora los dos tendréis que pagar –dijo Azmir. Luego anunció-. ¡Diez latigazos para el elfo, veinte para el niño!"

Los hombres rugieron de aprobación. Legolas gritó en señal de protesta, pero nadie le hizo caso.

"Déjame a mí, padre" –Garret cogió el látigo de las manos de Azmir.

El líder del clan le sonrió a su hijo con orgullo.

"Esfuérzate, hijo mío."

Legolas se tensó cuando Garret se colocó tras él. Sus ojos miraban con tristeza al niño acurrucado en el suelo, que le devolvió la mirada en busca de ayuda.

 _Lo siento, chico. Lo siento mucho._ Legolas se maldijo por arrastrar al niño en esto. _Lo siento._

Y entonces, el primer latigazo cayó sobre su espalda con un golpe impresionante, cortando sus pensamientos abruptamente.

"¡No!" –gruñendo, Keldarion se levantó con la intención de bajar la colina, pero Elladan consiguió hacerse con la parte posterior de la túnica de su amigo y tiró de él para arrastrarlo de nuevo a su escondite.

"¡Kel, no!"

"¡Suéltame! ¡Le están haciendo daño! –exclamó el príncipe, luchando para deshacerse de su agarre-. ¡Debo detenerlos!"

"¡Lo sabemos! –dijo Elrohir, aferrándose a los brazos de Keldarion-. ¡Pero si vas tú solo, lo único que conseguirás es que te maten! ¡No podemos enfrentarnos a todos ellos!"

"No puedo dejar que le hagan daño…"

Keldarion se desplomó en los brazos de su amigo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo cada vez que sus agudos oídos captaban los ocasionales gruñidos de dolor de Legolas. Su hermano se tensaba con cada golpe, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para soportar la agonía con estoicismo.

"Legolas puede soportarlo, Kel. Es fuerte. No podemos dejarnos ver ahora, no le haremos ningún bien a Legolas muertos" –dijo Elladan, apretando los puños para controlar la ira al ver a su amigo herido.

Keldarion agarró su arco y estaba a punto de apuntar al hombre que empuñaba el látigo cuando los azotes se detuvieron de repente. Y entonces el hombre se dirigió al niño que estaba en el suelo.

Hamil abrió mucho los ojos y lloró aún más fuerte cuando Garret se le acercó. Gimiendo en voz baja por el dolor penetrante de la espalda, Legolas solo fue capaz de mirar con la vista desenfocada. Deseaba ayudar al niño desesperadamente, pero no podía moverse.

El niño gritó al recibir el primer latigazo, y luego otro y otro. Legolas cerró los ojos, incapaz de ver el sufrimiento del muchacho. _Aguanta, muchacho. Te curaré otra vez y eliminaré tu dolor. Solo aguanta._ Los horribles gritos de Hamil seguían alcanzando sus tímpanos. _¡Basta! ¡Valar, es suficiente!_

"¡Para! –gritó Legolas, tirando de las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas-. ¡Para, bastardo!"

Garret se detuvo y le sonrió al elfo.

"Solo ha recibido once latigazos. Le quedan nueve."

"¡Dame a mí el resto! ¡Déjalo en paz!"

"¿Qué? ¿No tuviste suficiente con diez? –Garret se giró hacia Azmir-. ¿Tú qué dices, padre?"

El líder del clan se rio.

"¡Dale lo que quiere!"

El joven se colocó detrás de Legolas y levantó el látigo otra vez…

Keldarion sujetaba su arco con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto de color blanco. ¡Valar! ¡Cómo deseaba dispararle al hombre que utilizaba el látigo! Pero eso solo revelaría su ubicación. Necesitaban el elemento sorpresa para sacar a Legolas de allí.

 _Aguanta, hermano. Iré a por ti._

Legolas se sorprendió cuando Garret finalmente se detuvo. Pensó que duraría para siempre. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que Hamil estaba inconsciente, con la espalda ensangrentada. El elfo sabía que la suya estaba exactamente igual, o tal vez peor.

Azmir entró en su campo de visión, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Recuerda, elfo. Eres mi esclavo. No permitiré que me desobedezcas o volverás a sentir el látigo. Pasarás el resto de la noche aquí y volverás a trabajar por la mañana -Legolas se limitó a mirarlo, sin fuerzas para responder. Riéndose, Azmir se giró hacia sus hombres-. ¡Dejadlos! ¡Descansad un poco, muchachos! ¡Mañana nos vamos a divertir bastante!"

Los nórdicos rugieron con aprobación y empezaron a dispersarse hacia sus respectivos lugares de descanso, charlando animadamente sobre el pueblo que iban a saquear al día siguiente… dejando al elfo colgando del poste y al chico que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

"¿Hamil?" –lo llamó Legolas en voz baja, pero el muchacho no respondió. El elfo suspiró, avergonzado al no haber podido controlar su temperamento. Ahora el chico inocente había pagado por ello.

El lugar quedó en silencio cuando los hombres abandonaron la zona, dejándolos a los dos solos. Solo se escuchaban los ocasionales sonidos de los grillos y las voces de los guardias.

Entonces Legolas levantó la mirada repentinamente cuando sintió una presencia familiar. ¡Estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos!

"¿Kel?"

Hamil gimió de repente de dolor, pero no se despertó. Con los brazos ardiendo por tenerlos tanto tiempo sobre su cabeza, Legolas sintió ganas de llorar.

 _Kel, ayúdame. Sácame de aquí._

Desde lejos, Keldarion miró la expresión abatida de su hermano, deseando que Legolas pudiera sentir su presencia y se tranquilizara un poco.

 _Voy a sacarte de ahí, hermano. Juro que lo haré._


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Ya había pasado la medianoche cuando Keldaron y los gemelos finalmente entraron en acción. Se arrastraron fuera de su escondite y se deslizaron hacia el centro de la base, que estaba a unas doscientas yardas de distancia. Todo estaba en silencio. Los guardias nocturnos vigilaban otro lugar, totalmente inconscientes de los elfos que se acercaban.

Keldarion vio que Legolas estaba completamente inmóvil. Podía estar dormido o inconsciente. El príncipe mayor casi no pudo contener la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia su hermano.

Los elfos llegaron al borde del claro, pero se mantuvieron ocultos por las sombras. Cuando Keldarion avanzó hacia adelante, los gemelos permanecieron en el mismo sitio y apuntaron a los cuatro guardias con sus arcos. Los dos primeros ataques tomaron a los hombres por sorpresa, y los dos que quedaron en pie se quedaron estupefactos. Pero antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de dar un grito de aviso, otras dos flechas los abatieron. Los guardias estaban muertos en tan solo unos segundos.

Para ese momento, Keldarion ya estaba cerca de la fogata. Pero la suerte no los acompañaba esa noche. Mientras pasaba por delante de una de las casas de madera, la puerta de abrió de repente. Un hombre salió, bostezando… y entonces se congeló cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el individuo acuclillado.

Keldarion giró de inmediato sobre sus talones, preparó una flecha en su arco y disparó. Golpeó al hombre en la garganta. El príncipe sabía que era el hombre que había azotado a Legolas y al niño hacía varias horas, así que sin mirar atrás, Keldarion se giró hacia su hermano… y ese fue su mayor error.

El hombre caído aún no estaba muerto… Con las manos temblorosas, Garret sacó una pequeña ballesta de su bota y disparó. Keldarion se sacudió cuando la pequeña flecha se estrelló contra su espalda y se clavó profundamente entre sus omóplatos. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando de dolor y giró la cabeza para mirar al hombre que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo.

Los ojos de Garret estaban abiertos y desenfocados. La ballesta yacía aún sobre sus dedos laxos mientras la sangre seguía fluyendo de su garganta. Estaba muerto.

Y entonces se desató el infierno.

Azmir se había despertado cuando Garret se movió con sus ruidosos pasos por la habitación. De pronto decidió que él también necesitaba hacer sus necesidades y siguió a su hijo. Y entonces dejó escapar un grito al encontrarse con el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo tendido delante de la puerta. Se arrodilló junto a él, miró a su alrededor en estado de pánico y vio al extraño y alto encapuchado que le devolvía la mirada; los ardientes ojos azules del desconocido brillaban de dolor y furia contenida.

"¡Intrusos! –gritó el hombre-. ¡Intrusos! ¡Despertad! ¡Intrusos! –cogiendo el cuerpo de su hijo en brazos, Azmir volvió a gritar-. ¡Intrusos!"

Keldarion se maldijo por su falta de precaución. Estaba tan ansioso por llegar hasta su hermano que no se aseguró de que el joven estuviera totalmente muerto antes de darle la espalda. Ahora había recibido una herida grave por descuidarse. _¡Tonto! ¡Idiota! ¡De todo lo que podía pasar…! ¡Y el bastardo ha alertado a los demás!_

Los hombres salieron en estampida de las chozas de madera, gruñendo y blandiendo sus armas. Por una vez, Keldarion se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué hacer. Por la forma en la que vio a Legolas mover la cabeza, supo que su hermano se había despertado. Entonces los ojos plateados de Legolas se encontraron con los azules de Keldarion.

Legolas frunció el ceño, confuso, al ver a Keldarion de rodillas en el suelo a unos pies de distancia, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender la sombría situación de su hermano.

"¡Corre! –gritó-. ¡Muévete, Kel! ¡Sal de aquí!"

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza lentamente, ajeno a los nórdicos que se acercaban a él. Estaban muy cerca, blandiendo sus espadas… pero ninguno lo alcanzaba. Los gemelos estaban disparando como locos, obligando a los hombres a dispersarse y ponerse a cubierto. El príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro se sorprendió cuando alguien le agarró el brazo.

"¡Vamos, Kel!" –le gritó Elladan al oído, mientras Elrohir seguía disparando.

Keldarion volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

"¡No! ¡No sin Legolas!"

"¡No podemos alcanzarlo! ¡Ya lo han rodeado!"

Como Elrohir acababa de decir, los nórdicos habían desenganchado la cadena de Legolas y empezaron a arrastrarlo al interior de una choza. Mientras tanto, los gemelos tiraban de Keldarion para huir ahora que su misión de rescate había fallado.

Keldarion mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro de su hermano hasta que no pudo verlo más. Lo último que escuchó de Legolas eran sus gritos.

"¡Corre, Kel! ¡Corre!"

Tan pronto como alcanzaron la colina, con los hombres furiosos tras ellos, los elfos llamaron a sus caballos y montaron tan rápido como fueron capaces. Varias leguas más lejos y seguros de haberse librado de los hombres, Keldarion bajó de su montura y se derrumbó a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, gimiendo.

"No… no…"

Los gemelos también desmontaron y se arrodillaron a lado de su amigo, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Keldarion.

"¿Kel?"

"He fallado. He fallado…"

"¡No! ¡Hemos fallado! No estás solo en esto, Kel. Es como un hermano para nosotros también –dijo Elladan, apretando el hombro del príncipe-. ¡Pero no podemos renunciar a él! Por alguna razón lo están manteniendo con vida, y seguirá vivo cuando volvamos a por él."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" –Keldarion levantó la mirada, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas.

"No tenemos más remedio que volver al Bosque Negro… y buscar la ayuda de tus guerreros" –dijo Elrohir.

Keldarion hizo una mueca.

"Buscar la ayuda de mi padre, querrás decir –sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Queréis morir?"

Los gemelos también hicieron una mueca involuntaria.

"Sé que va a ser duro contarle esto a tu padre… err… pero Kel, es la única opción que tenemos" –dijo Elladan. Ya podía imaginarse a Thranduil gritándoles por su última escapada.

"Y estás herido. Grave, diría yo. Necesitas que te traten" –señaló Elrohir, tocando suavemente la flecha que seguía incrustada en la espalda de su amigo.

Keldarion asintió. No le dolía demasiado. Era solo una pequeña flecha, pero sin duda sería una molestia en su próximo intento de rescatar a su hermano.

"Vamos al Bosque Negro, entonces."

Legolas fue obligado a arrodillarse delante de Azmir. El hombre descargó su ira y tristeza golpeándolo varias veces, luego lloraba y gritaba sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, y entonces volvía a donde estaba Legolas y lo golpeaba de nuevo.

El príncipe elfo lo soportaba todo en silencio. Pero no estaba pensando en los hombres, solo rezaba para que Keldarion y los gemelos escaparan a salvo. Y también esperaba que la herida de su hermano no fuera demasiado grave.

Pero lo que más deseaba era que volvieran a por él con más ayuda. No podía esperar para escapar de esos hombres y sus crueldades. ¡Solo había que ver lo que le hacían a los de su propia especie! El niño, Hamil, yacía en el suelo en una esquina, todavía inconsciente y con la espalda sangrando. La espalda de Legolas tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones. ¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡Cómo le dolía!

Azmir observaba al elfo, deteniéndose en su hermoso rostro en el que todavía había una expresión desafiante y porte real a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido.

"¡No sé quiénes eran los intrusos, elfo! Sospecho que eran tus amigos,¡pero no me importa! –gritó el hombre, con los ojos rojos y saltones por las emociones incontroladas-. ¡Lo que quiero es que cures a mi hijo! Tráelo de vuelta a la vida, ¡¿me oyes?!"

La boca de Legolas se abrió esta vez.

"¿Qué? Yo… no puedo hacer eso."

Azmir se agachó y agarró un puñado del pelo de Legolas, tirando de él hacia arriba.

"¡Lo harás! ¡Me aseguraré de que lo hagas!"

"¡No lo entiendes! No es que no quiera hacerlo, ¡es que no puedo! ¡Soy un sanador, no un dios!"

Azmir lo golpeó cuando su ira se descontroló como un volcán en erupción.

"¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Vas a curarlo! ¡Tráelo de vuelta! ¡Quiero a mi hijo!"

Legolas empezaba a entrar en pánico. El hombre estaba loco y no razonaba. ¡Esto era demasiado!

"No puedo… es imposible."

"¡Solo hazlo!" –Azmir empujó al elfo hacia el cuerpo de su hijo, que estaba tendido en la cama.

A cuatro patas en el suelo, Legolas volvió a mirar al hombre con incredulidad y horror.

"¡No puedo devolverle la vida a tu hijo, humano! ¡Ni en un millón de años!"

El líder del clan se volvió loco. Se agachó junto a Hamil y levantó al chico inconsciente.

"¡Entonces le romperé el cuello!"

Legolas tragó saliva. ¿Por qué ocurría esto? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sin otra opción, Legolas se enderezó y puso sus manos sobre el enorme agujero que había en el cuello de Garret. Era irónico pensar que estaba a punto de intentar curar la herida mortal infligida por la flecha de su propio hermano.

Pero también resultaba terrible saber que iba a poner su propia vida y espíritu en peligro, porque sabía que si iba demasiado lejos en el inútil intento de revivir un cadáver, no iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir.

 **¡Qué intriga! Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Morirá Legolas antes de que lleguen a rescatarlo? :(**


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 9

Thranduil taladró con la mirada a los tres jóvenes elfos con incredulidad. Los tres llevaban una mirada abatida, los puños apretados y estaban más pálidos que nunca.

"¿Legolas ha sido secuestrado?"

Keldarion miró al rey a los ojos.

"Sí, padre. Se lo llevaron mientras dormíamos en el bosque."

Ante esto, Thranduil adoptó una actitud escéptica.

"¿Dormidos? ¿Ninguno fue consciente de lo que sucedió?"

Los gemelos se estaban inquietando, pero la mirada de Keldarion no vaciló.

"No, padre."

Los ojos del rey se agrandaron.

"¿Estabais borrachos?"

"No realmente borrachos, mi señor –dijo Elrohir apresuradamente cuando vio latir la vena del cuello de Thranduil-. Alguien puso polvos de dormir en nuestras bebidas. Así que no estábamos conscientes cuando… ya sabe."

"No, no lo sé –dijo Thranduil-. Habéis desaparecido durante dos días dejando solo una nota que no decía a dónde ibais, y ahora volvéis diciendo que Legolas fue secuestrado mientras dormíais. ¿Dónde demonios habéis estado?"

Antes de que Keldarion pudiera hablar, Elladan le contó al rey toda la historia de forma rápida y precisa. Mientras tanto, Thranduil mantenía la mirada fija en el rostro de su hijo mayor, en el que veía una gran culpa y agonía. Cuando Elladan terminó, el rey le preguntó:

"¿Cuántos son?"

"Alrededor de doscientos –dijo Keldarion-. No sabemos por qué se llevaron a Legolas, pero le han herido. Lo azotaron anoche."

Thranduil cerró los ojos, angustiado. _Oh, Legolas. No me extraña que Keldarion se sienta tan mal. Ha presenciado cómo torturan a su hermano._ Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, le dijo a su comandante, que también estaba allí:

"Linden, ya sabes qué hacer."

El experimentado guerrero asintió y se fue sin decir nada. Keldarion y los gemelos fueron a seguirlo, pero el rey llamó a su hijo.

"Kel."

El príncipe heredero se detuvo en seco. Tras una pequeña señal para decirle a los gemelos que siguieran sin él, se volvió hacia el rey.

"Lo siento, padre. Asumo toda la responsabilidad" –dijo Keldarion suavemente.

Thranduil se acercó.

"Nadie te está culpando, Kel."

"Pero le dejé ir a la taberna. Debería hacer sido más firme."

"¿Cómo podrías habérselo impedido? ¿Golpeándole la cabeza? –Thranduil apretó el hombro de su hijo-. Kel, ya sabes lo obstinado que puede ser tu hermano y nunca se rinde para conseguir lo que quiere. Apuesto a que te dijo que iría a la taberna contigo o sin ti, ¿cierto?"

Keldarion sonrió ligeramente.

"Tienes razón, padre. Dijo eso exactamente."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Thranduil continuó.

"Tendré que meter algo de sentido común en la cabeza de ese chico. Consigue lo que quiere de todo el mundo. Hace tiempo que ya no es un bebé mimado."

"¡Pero no lo mimábamos! Solo lo… bueno, lo queremos demasiado, eso es todo."

"Sé a lo que te refieres, Kel. Es el hijo menor y un manyan, no es de extrañar que lo protejamos demasiado. Pero Legolas también es sabio y reflexivo, estoy seguro de que no esperará que hagamos todo lo que dice de ahora en adelante."

El rostro de Keldarion se ensombreció.

"Cuando no pudimos rescatarlo me pidió que huyera. Y lo hice, tal como me dijo. Padre, le di la espalda y corrí, ¡y dejé a mi hermano allí con esos hombres!"

Thranduil puso una mano sobre la pálida mejilla de su hijo, mirando los ojos ahora brillantes con lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

"Eso es porque te ama y no quería que te hicieran más daño por rescatarle. Kel, tienen que mirarte la herida de la espalda."

"No es nada."

"No, no le quites importancia. Sé que no puedo evitar que te unas a la misión de rescate, pero quiero que te curen primero. Lo digo en serio, Kel. Es una orden."

Keldarion suspiró y cedió. Thranduil estuvo a su lado mientras le limpiaban y vendaban la herida. Los gemelos ya habían sacado la pequeña flecha antes de volver al Bosque Negro y habían llegado al palacio justo después del amanecer.

Un rato más tarde, todavía por la mañana, el batallón de guerreros a caballo comandados por Linden y el príncipe heredero, cabalgaron en dirección al asentamiento de los nórdicos. Se desplazaban rápidos y decididos a recuperar a uno de los suyos.

Legolas estaba mareado de puro agotamiento y agonía tras pasar varias horas inclinado sobre el cadáver de Garret. Su alma se desintegraba, poco a poco. Con las palmas todavía colocadas sobre la herida del hombre se estaba obligando a hacer lo impensable: intentar curar a un hombre muerto. A decir verdad, nunca fue un proceso de curación.

Se estaba matando a sí mismo.

Azmir y algunos de sus hombres todavía estaban en la habitación, vigilándolo. El líder del clan parecía haber enloquecido y se dedicaba a maldecir para que Legolas acelerara sus esfuerzos. De vez en cuando rodeaba con las manos el cuello de Hamil, amenazando con rompérselo si Legolas decidía tomar represalias.

Pero eso era lo que menos pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Tenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que estaba condenado al fracaso. Sin embargo, deseaba más que nada que funcionara para que Azmir no matara a pobre niño esclavo… a sabiendas de que estaba acabando con su propia vida.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar a medida que la helada muerte del mortal lo envolvía como un pesado manto. Le era difícil respirar y se quedaba sin energía a una velocidad aterradora. Legolas nunca le había dicho ni a su padre ni a su hermano que casi siempre sentía el dolor de las heridas que estaba curando. Pero en este caso, sentía la muerte.

Cuando fue incapaz de soportarlo más, se derrumbó con un grito. Cayó sobre su costado al lado de la cama, jadeando y temblando como una hoja. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar y las lágrimas se filtraban a través de sus párpados cerrados.

Los ojos de Azmir se ampliaron con incredulidad. Dejó caer al muchacho, avanzó hacia Legolas y lo miró.

"¡¿Por qué te detienes?! ¡No ha despertado! ¡Vuelve a trabajar!"

Legolas negó débilmente con la cabeza.

"N… no puedo… más…"

Cuando el hombre le tiró del pelo y arrastró su cuerpo debilitado hacia el cadáver de Garret, el príncipe no tuvo fuerzas ni para gritar en forma de protesta.

"¡Lo vas a sanar! –gritó Azmir-. ¡No me importa lo que digas! Quiero a mi hijo, ¡¿me oyes?!"

Pero Legolas era incapaz de escucharlo. Ya estaba inconsciente.

Y entonces Azmir se volvió loco. Lanzó al elfo al suelo y empezó a darle patadas.

"¿Para qué me sirves si no puedes traerlo de vuelta, eh? ¡Eres inútil! –el hombre cogió su espada y la desenvainó-. ¡Así que vas a morir!"

Pero antes de que Azmir pudiera levantar la espada, se escuchó un tumulto que venía desde el exterior. Enseguida se escucharon gritos.

"¡Nos atacan! ¡Estamos siendo atacados!"

Los hombres que estaban en la habitación se dispersaron para coger sus armas. Azmir maldijo.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

"¡Han llegado! ¡Los elfos han llegado!" –respondieron las voces llenas de pánico.

 **Penúltimo capítulo de la historia. ¿Llegarán a tiempo de salvar a Legolas? Es más, ¿es posible que ya esté más allá de la ayuda?**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Y aquí va el último capítulo :) Espero que les haya gustado la historia**

Capítulo 10

Keldarion blandía su espada derribando a todos los nórdicos que se le ponían por delante. Su objetivo era una de las chozas donde sabía que estaba su hermano. Los gemelos de Rivendell estaban a su lado, añadiendo su fuerza al asalto. Era obvio que los nórdicos no tenían ninguna oportunidad frente al poderoso batallón de elfos del Bosque Negro.

El comandante Linden estaba al mando, pero dejó que el príncipe heredero hiciera lo que quisiera, pues sabía cuánto deseaba rescatar a su hermano. El rostro del príncipe estaba lleno de ira y determinación. Su cabello negro se arremolinaba a su alrededor con sus gráciles movimientos, mientras que su espada brillaba bajo el sol de la tarde.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando vio salir al líder de los hombres por la puerta. Azmir también lo vio. _¡Este es el asesino de mi hijo!_ Gritando de rabia, el hombre levantó la espada e intentó cortar el cuello de Keldarion, pero el príncipe lo esquivó y golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Azmir con la empuñadura de su espada. El hombre intentó levantarse, pero los gemelos ya estaban sobre él.

"¡Atadlo! –ordenó Keldarion-. Quiero que viva"

Con eso, el príncipe giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tras deshacerse de algunos nórdicos más, por fin la atravesó y empezó a buscar a su hermano.

"¿Legolas? ¡¿Legolas?! –buscó en las tres habitaciones y encontró a su hermano en la última. Lo primero que pensó Keldarion al verlo en el suelo tan quieto fue que ya estaba muerto-. ¡No! ¡Legolas!"

Cuando abrazó a su hermano, se sintió aliviado al ver que aún respiraba, pero estaba muy pálido. Pálido como un muerto…

"¿Legolas?"

"¿Cómo está?" –preguntó Elladan en voz baja. Tras atar a Azmir y dejarlo bajo la vigilancia de Linden, él y Elrohir siguieron a su amigo.

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza, preocupado.

"No sé. No responde –entonces vio las cadenas en las muñecas y tobillos de Legolas-. ¡Lo han encadenado como a un animal salvaje! ¡Son unas bestias!"

Elrohir también se había arrodillado junto a los dos príncipes. Tocó la frente de Legolas y se estremeció, sorprendido.

"¡Está congelado! ¿Qué le han hecho?"

"Él… intentó… revivir… al cadáver…" –dijo una voz débil desde la esquina de la habitación. Fue Hamil, que estaba siendo atendido por Elladan.

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

"¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Keldarion-. ¿Qué estás diciendo, muchacho?"

Hamil se sentó con la ayuda de Elladan, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Oí cómo lo obligaban… a curar al hijo de mi señor, a que le devolviera la vida… si no me matarían… Y lo hizo… durante muchas horas, pero Garret seguía muerto…"

Keldarion se quedó mirando al muchacho con la boca abierta.

"¡¿Me estás diciendo que el hombre que está ahí afuera era tu amo y que usó a mi hermano para traer de vuelta a su hijo muerto?!"

El muchacho se encogió sobre sí mismo al ver la ira en el rostro del príncipe.

"S… sí, mi señor. Pero eso no es todo. Tu… tu hermano tuvo que curar a los heridos durante todo el día de ayer."

Los elfos jadearon, horrorizados. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a usar a Legolas de esa forma? Keldarion abrazó a su hermano más fuerte y contempló su rostro. ¿Qué le pasaba a Legolas ahora? ¿Había ido demasiado lejos?

Legolas se movió de repente y abrió los ojos.

"Kel…"

"Sí, hermano. He venido –Keldarion forzó una sonrisa-. ¿Estás loco, pequeño? ¿Qué es eso de que has intentado sanar a un cadáver?"

"Kel, me estoy muriendo…" –dijo Legolas débilmente sin haber escuchado la broma de su hermano. Los gemelos se miraron con preocupación. La verdad es que parecía que Legolas estaba al borde de la muerte.

"¡No! ¡No vas a morir! –gritó Keldarion con vehemencia-. ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¡Te llevaremos a casa, te mimaremos y te mejorarás!"

Legolas sonrió débilmente.

"Me encantaría… eso. Pero no me queda mucho tiempo. La muerte del mortal… ya está dentro de mí…"

Se produjo un momento de silencio y luego los tres elfos gritaron:

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Cómo es posible?" –Elladan miraba a Legolas de pies a cabeza como buscando algún signo de muerte.

"Yo… le di demasiado… y lo absorbí todo… incluyendo la muerte. Me está comiendo vivo… tira de mí… con los muertos… Tengo que encontrar otra forma de vida… para deshacerme de ella…"

"Entonces dámelo" –dijo Keldarion sin dudarlo, sujetando la mano de Legolas con la suya.

"No –dijo Legolas débilmente, tirando de su mano-. Te… mataría…"

Los ojos de Keldarion se estrecharon durante un momento justo antes de colocar a Legolas en sus brazos, ponerse en pie y salir corriendo al exterior. Elladan recogió al muchacho y también lo siguieron.

Linden levantó la vista cuando Keldarion se acercó.

"Su alteza, ¿cómo está el príncipe Legolas?"

"Está mal, Linden" –respondió.

Azmir, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo con los brazos atados a la espalda, se sorprendió. _¿Su alteza? ¿Príncipe? ¿Capturé a un príncipe elfo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido habría pedido un abundante rescate!_ Levantó la cabeza y vio la furia ardiente en la cara del príncipe de pelo negro. _O tal vez no._

A pesar de lo enojado que estaba, Keldarion tuvo mucho cuidado cuando se arrodilló para sentar a Legolas en el suelo junto al líder de los nórdicos.

"Aquí tienes, Legolas. La forma de vida que necesitas."

Acunado en los brazos de su hermano, Legolas miró fijamente a Azmir. Luego, lentamente, levantó su mano derecha y la puso sobre la frente de Azmir. El hombre se estremeció al tacto y abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Quieres a tu hijo, humano? Te llevaré con él" –dijo Legolas suavemente.

Al principio, Azmir solo sintió la extraña frialdad que emanaba de los dedos de Legolas y se extendía por su cuerpo. Pero entonces pudo sentir también la horrible oscuridad que lo atrajo a lugares desconocidos. Azmir empezó a sufrir violentos espasmos, con los ojos saltones, pero Legolas siguió sin apartarse. Tenía que sacarlo todo. Un poco más. Solo un poco más…

Legolas estaba brillando mientras realizaba el esfuerzo extenuante y todo lo que podían hacer los demás era mirar con asombro, sobre todo los otros nórdicos capturados. Todos observaban el espectáculo con expresiones de terror y asombro. Ni siquiera los elfos habían visto algo así. Sabían que Legolas era un poderoso sanador, pero era algo difícil de asimilar el saber que también podía causar un dolor enorme con un solo toque.

Un terrible grito brotó de la garganta de Azmir y, como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo, su cuerpo salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás. Cayó y se quedó inmóvil, muerto.

El brazo de Legolas cayó sin fuerzas a su lado y sus ojos se cerraron al quedarse completamente sin energía. Todo había terminado…

Keldarion y los gemelos lo miraron con preocupación.

"Él… no está muerto, ¿no? Lo ha sacado del todo, ¿no?" –preguntaba Elrohir.

Keldarion asintió.

"Creo que sí. Está inconsciente."

"Vamos a llevarlo a casa, alteza" –sugirió Linden en voz baja, quitándose la capa y cubriendo con ella al príncipe que estaba vestido tan solo con sus polainas.

"Sí. Vamos a casa" –respondió Keldarion, pero vaciló cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en las cadenas que ataban a su hermano.

"Aquí, encontré la llave –dijo Elrohir acabando de inspeccionar el cuerpo de Azmir-. La encontré en el bolsillo de su abrigo."

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse cuando finalmente llegaron al Bosque Negro.

Thranduil entró en silencio a la habitación de Legolas y encontró a sus dos hijos profundamente dormidos. Legolas estaba acurrucado sobre su costado en la cama, cubierto con varias capas de mantas hasta los hombros. Y Keldarion descansaba en un enorme sofá que había acercado a la cama, con sus elegantes dedos envueltos alrededor de una de las manos inertes de su hermano.

Desde que había traído a Legolas a casa el día anterior, Keldarion no había dejado su lado. Había permanecido despierto toda la noche, temeroso de que Legolas se desvaneciera sin que se diera cuenta. Las heridas en la espalda y las demás contusiones habían sido tratadas, pero Legolas seguía sin recuperar la consciencia.

Entonces, el príncipe mayor se despertó.

"Oh, hola padre –se enderezó y se frotó los ojos antes de inclinarse sobre su hermano-. Todavía no despierta."

El rey sonrió suavemente.

"No te preocupes, Kel. Necesita descansar."

"Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero no debería haberse despertado ya?" –Keldarion comprobó el pulso y la respiración de su hermano. Eran normales, pero su piel todavía estaba fría.

Thranduil se sentó en la cama y miró a sus dos hijos, sintiendo tanto orgullo y amor por ellos que le dio la sensación de que su corazón podría estallarle. _¡Mira lo maravillosos que son! Los he criado bien. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para verlos, Marwana._

"Lo que le hicieron esos hombres fue terrible –dijo Keldarion de repente, todavía un enojado-. Lo utilizaron, lo manipularon para usar sus poderes, casi lo matan. Padre, ¡deberías haber visto cómo canalizaba la muerte! ¡Fue increíble! No sabía que podía hacer eso."

"Un manyan está lleno de misterios, hijo. Los he visto en tu madre muchas veces –respondió Thranduil, acariciando los cabellos dorados de su hijo menor-. Siempre hay que esperar lo inesperado."

"¡Legolas está lleno de sorpresas, independientemente de ser un manyan! –rio Keldarion, pero luego se puso serio-. Fallé en protegerle, a pesar de que lo había prometido."

Thranduil negó con la cabeza.

"Deja de culparte por ello. No lo puedes proteger todo el tiempo –dijo. Keldarion levantó la vista al sentir la mano reconfortante de su padre en el hombro. El rey continuó-. Con alguien tan testarudo como Legolas es imposible. Está obligado a encontrar problemas una y otra vez."

La puerta se abrió de repente y entraron los hermanos de Rivendell.

"¿Se ha despertado?" –preguntó Elladan en voz baja.

"Todavía no" –contestó Keldarion.

"En realidad acabo de hacerlo" –dijo la voz de Legolas.

Los otros se volvieron hacia él al instante y dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver sus ojos brillantes y lúcidos.

"¡Ya era hora! –exclamó Keldarion, dándole un abrazo rápido-. ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo?"

"Lo siento –dijo Legolas, con la voz todavía inestable-. Tenía bastante miedo de despertar, la verdad."

"¿Y eso por qué?" –preguntó Thranduil. Cogió la mano de su hijo menor y frunció el ceño al notarla fría.

Legolas sonrió débilmente.

"Bueno, siempre que despertaba los últimos días pasaba algo malo; me despertaba empapado, o aparecía de repente encadenado en un lugar desconocido… o sentía manos por todo mi cuerpo…"

"¡¿Que hicieron qué?! –gritaron los otros elfos, horrorizados, imaginando un montón de cosas horribles que podían haberle hecho.

"Tranquilos, ese estúpido hombre tuerto lamentó haberlo hecho. Está muerto. Le rompí el ojo –entonces les dijo que era la razón por la que lo habían flagelado, haciendo que los demás maldijeran. Legolas hizo una mueca cuando continuó: El tuerto pensó que era una chica."

Keldarion y los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas.

"¿Ves? –dijo Elrohir-. ¡Tenía razón! ¡Pareces una doncella!"

"Sí, ¿y qué palabra usaste exactamente, Ell? ¿Vergonzosamente guapo?" –añadió Keldarion, riéndose otra vez.

Los labios de Thranduil temblaban con la risa contenida, mientras Legolas miraba a su hermano y amigos.

"Ja. Ja. Ja. ¡Qué gracioso!"

Intentando controlar la risa, Thranduil le preguntó:

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Muy cansado… y un poco débil, pero estaré bien. Dame unos días para recuperarme y estaré como nuevo."

"Eso es bueno –dijo Thranduil, pero entonces entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Pero es cierto? ¿Que escapaste para tomar cerveza?"

La sonrisa de Legolas desapareció al instante. _¡Caray! ¡Estoy en problemas!_

"Err… sí, padre."

"¡Debería castigarte!" –la voz de Thranduil aumentó de volumen y los otros tres elfos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

El príncipe más joven bajó los ojos.

"Fue solo una cerveza… bueno, en realidad dos."

"¿Dos?" –los ojos del rey se abrieron como platos.

"¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tres vasos! ¿Qué hay de malo?"

"Apuesto a que todavía te acuerdas de la resaca, ¿no, Legolas?" –añadió Keldarion, pero dejó de sonreír cuando su padre lo taladró con la mirada.

"Y vosotros… -dijo Thranduil, señalando a Keldarion y los gemelos-. ¡Los tres sois responsables de que haya probado esa bebida!"

"¡¿Nosotros?!" –exclamaron en estado de shock.

"Sí. ¡Y no me queda más remedio que castigaros!"

"¡Vamos, padre! ¡Legolas nos obligó!" –protestó Keldarion.

"¡No, no lo hice! ¡Me seguisteis libremente!"

"¡Legolas, nos chantajeaste!"

"¿Solo por decir que me iba aunque fuera solo? Eso no es chantaje. Es lo que yo llamo persuasión estratégica."

"¡Estratégico mi culo!"

"¡Niños! –rugió Thranduil. Los jóvenes dieron un salto del susto y miraron al rey con incertidumbre. Thranduil tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los observaba erguido y con el rostro impasible-. Por introducir a este joven inocente a dicha bebida horrible…"

Elladan resopló: "¿Inocente?"

Thranduil miró al elfo más joven antes de que continuó:

"Os condeno a los tres… -con esto, el rostro de Thranduil se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa-. … ¡a un día entero trabajando en las cocinas!"

"¡¿Qué?! No…" –se quejaron los jóvenes.

"¡Padre! ¡Eso es demasiado!" –dijo Keldarion.

"¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con él?" –Elrohir señaló a Legolas que se reía como loco.

"Se está recuperando, así que se libra. Después de todo, ha pasado la peor parte –respondió el rey, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Empezáis a trabajar hoy. ¡Qué ganas de probar la comida, muchachos!" –y con eso salió de la habitación, sonriendo.

Keldarion y los gemelos se volvieron hacia Legolas, que no paraba de reír. Empezaron a acercársele amenazadoramente, pero entonces el rey volvió a aparecer en la puerta.

"¡Oh, me olvidé una cosa! Nada de arrojarlo al estanque del jardín, ¿de acuerdo? O responderéis ante mí" –luego desapareció una vez más.

Legolas dejó de reír cuando los demás siguieron acercándosele.

"Err… chicos. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

"Él dijo que no te lanzáramos al estanque del jardín" –dijo Elladan.

"Sí, pero no dijo nada del riachuelo del patio trasero" –Keldarion sonreía maliciosamente.

"¡No! ¡Esperad! ¡Aahhh! ¡Bajadme ahora mismo!" –gritó Legolas cuando lo agarraron por los brazos y las piernas y lo sacaron de la habitación.

Un rato más tarde, desde el balcón, Thranduil podía oír los gritos de su hijo más joven.

"¡Padre! ¡Ayúdame!"

Entonces vio pasar a los chicos hacia el arroyo que estaba detrás del palacio. Linden se rio entre dientes a su lado.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante. ¿Vas a ayudarlo, mi señor?"

Thranduil se rio.

"No."

Los dos se quedaron allí riéndose mientras escucharon finalmente el sonido de una gran salpicadura, seguido del salvaje grito de Legolas y las carcajadas de los demás.

Todo volvía a estar en orden en el Bosque Negro… pero solo hasta que los chicos volvieran a meterse en otro lío.

Pero eso ya es otra historia.

 **Próxima historia- 'Tifón' : Durante una excursión al bosque, los príncipes del Bosque Negro y los gemelos de Rivendell quedan atrapados en una violenta tormenta. ¿Saldrán vivos de esta?**


End file.
